Sarutobi game's
by Nate02
Summary: Sasuke, étudiant populaire se voit confier une liste sur laquelle le nom des participants d’un jeu bizarre inventé par le directeur de leur école, Sarutobi, est inscrit. Cependant cette liste est un peu farfelue. UA School fic . Sasu/Naru .
1. La liste

-1Titre : SARUTOBI GAME'S

Résumer : Sasuke, étudiant populaire se voit confier une liste sur laquelle le nom des participants d'un jeu bizarre inventé par le directeur de leur école Sarutobi et leur secrétaire Jiraya est inscrit. C'est un jeu pour soi-disant redonné l'envie aux élèves de venir au lycée , pour créer un peu d'animation, cependant, les choses à accomplir sont quelque peu farfelus.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et c'est pas demain la veille que je les aurais, de toute façon j'en veux pas, ben non attendez il a mit tout son cœur à les faire, je vais pas lâchement lui prendre comme une voleu…d'accord je m'emporte.

Genre : UA School fic

Mot de l'auteuse : Free style total sous un coup de pulsion intense…ça vient au fur et à mesure comme on dit. C'est pas sérieux XD Rigolez juste XD. (bon y'aura quand même des passages sérieux…on va dire XD)

Rating : …Je sais pas si il y aura un lemon, je sais à peine la suite mais je mets...M ! Comme ça quoi que j'écrive après, je serais sûre XD...(Je pourrais inclure violence, dégénérescence, sex et croque mitaine si je veux...oh, je m'emporte encore...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. (Même du Yuri si ca se trouve, j'en sais strictement rien...hein ? Comment ça c'est moi qui écrit la fic ?)

Pairing : Sasu/Naru…mais des petits clins d'œil à pleins d'autres !!

--

Chapitre 1 : La liste

« Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans, la bonne humeur dans l'âme mais vraiment trop crétin. » Telle était la description que se faisait Sasuke Uchiwa de ce jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus, dynamique, qui venait de passer à côté de lui en courant, faisant tomber la pile de feuille qu'il avait dans les mains.

Sasuke grogna. Déjà que le fait que le professeur Iruka l'ai retenu pour qu'il aille apporter ce paquet de papier au professeur Kakashi l'avait énerver, il fallait en plus qu'il se fasse bousculer par un crétin dans sa tache.

« Sasuke Uchiwa, 17 ans, glaçon émotif et frimeur » Ça, c'était la vision de Naruto par rapport à Sasuke. Cependant il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser une personne qu'il avait mit dans la merde se débrouillé tout seul, même si c'était Sasuke. Il se pencha sur le tas, éparpiller sur toute la longueur des casiers et commença à l'aider à ramasser en lâchant un petit « désoler » très peu sincère. Il n'eut pas de réponse et le brun se contenta de lui arracher des mains la dernière feuille avant de se relever et de tourner les talons en direction de la salle du professeur Kakashi. Naruto le regarda s'en aller, la main toujours suspendu dans les airs avant de plisser les yeux et de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches en grognant un « C'est quoi son problème ? » et de rejoindre ses amis.

Telle était la relation qu'avait ces deux là, pas ami, et tout juste camarade de classe. En effet ils étaient dans la même classe : La terminal S du lycée Konoha.

Naruto avait toujours été turbulent depuis sa naissance, il avait grandit avec sa tutrice Tsunade et elle avait finit par le menacer si il n'arrivait pas à entrer dans la section S. Voilà pourquoi il était là, en réalité; Il travaillait un peu parce qu'il le fallait, mais il n'était pas, et de loin, le premier de la classe.

Plus sportif que intellectuel, la plus part de ses loisirs se tournaient vers le sport ou les sorties avec ses meilleurs amis : Gaara, Shikamaru, Shôji et Kiba. Biensure il avait aussi des amies filles. Dont Sakura qu'il appréciait énormément, mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke, comme là plus part des filles en fait, et Temari, sœur de Gaara, qu'il trouvait sympathique pour son absence de côté « groupie » qui naissait normalement chez les filles à l'adolescence, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Naruto était plutôt séduisant en fait, cheveux blond en bataille, grands yeux bleus, corps assez musclé, flegmatique et détaché il convenait parfaitement à l'adjectif : cool.

En effet il ne se prenait pas la tête et oubliait généralement facilement ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Et là, après avoir percuté Sasuke, il décida de rentrer chez lui, même si il n'avait rien à y faire à par crier sur sa tutrice. Il sortirait plus tard.

Il balança donc son sac sur son épaule, qu'il avait posé pour ramasser les feuilles et il se dirigea vers la sortie, où son ami Gaara, grand roux au regard vert d'eau perçant, l'attendait appuyer contre le mur. Beaucoup n'osait pas approché ce garçon, le trouvant trop impressionnant ou effrayant. Mais Naruto lui n'avait pas peur le moins du monde, et il trouvait que Gaara était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil…sauf quand il s'énervait mais heureusement ça n'arrivait pas fréquemment

« - Tu m'as attendu ? Demanda Naruto à moitié surprit de le voir ici.

- Oui. Un professeur t'a retenu ? Lui demanda Gaara d'un ton neutre.

- Ouais c'est Kakashi ! Il m'a dit que si je continuais comme ça j'allais doublé et gna gna gna, puis après il a mater la pendule et m'a jeter dehors. Pff à tout les coups il avait un petit rendez vous avec Iruka ! » Gloussa Naruto.

- Tu crois au rumeurs comme quoi ils sortent ensemble ? Demanda le roux.

- Mh..ouais, après tout Iruka devient tout rouge quand les filles lui demande, mais quand même qu'il soit homo c'est dur à croire, lui répondit Naruto en commençant à marché vers la grille.

- Tu as un problème avec les homosexuelles Naruto ? Demanda Gaara en baissant la tête.

- Heu…non, mais…pourquoi tu me demandes ça et c'est quoi cette tronche ? T'es pas amoureux de moi quand même ? S'exclama Naruto en prenant un grand air choqué exagéré.

- Ne te surestime pas chère Naruto, mais je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en a pas un autre qui m'intéresse.

- NOOOON ! T'es HOMO ??

- Chut ! Tais toi ! Ordonna Gaara en plaçant sa main sur la bouche du blond.

- QUI QUI QUI ? Demanda Naruto en sautillant devant la grille du lycée.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Non ! Laisse moi deviner ! Mh.. (il fronça les sourcils en ayant l'air de réfléchir) C'est quand même pas dans notre groupe si ? Shika ? SHOJI ? Non impossible, Kiba ? Oh non ça me ferait mal d'avoir moin de sex-appeal que ce fou des petits chiens…c'est SASUKE ??

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Et arrête de piailler comme ça, on dirait une fille. Répondit posément Gaara en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

- …HA je sais !! Le type que t'arrêtait pas de dévisager et qui arrêtait pas de déclarer sa flamme à Sakura l'autre jour ! C'est Lee hein ? C'est Lee ?

- …

- Ouais ! J'ai gagné ! S'exclama Naruto en levant les bras. Mais t'es mal barrer mon pote ! Il est dingue de Sakura ! Il doit pas aimer les mecs ! Et dire que j'ai cru à ce moment là pendant une seconde que c'était Lee dont tu étais jaloux, mais en fait c'était Sakura…

- Oh ça va ! Et toi Naruto, tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Moi ? Non ! J'aime bien Sakura mais elle veut pas de moi alors je m'en fiche un peu…

- …Je vois…Bon allez je te raccompagne chez toi, ta tutrice va essayer de t'assassiner si tu fais pas tes devoirs.

- Ouais ouais. »

Gaara et Naruto marchèrent donc ainsi jusqu'à chez le blond et sur la route il lui avait sortie une ânerie, selon Naruto qui sonnait comme : « Tu sais quoi ? Neji m'a dit qu'il te voyait bien avec Sasuke. » Naruto lui avait donc sortie un grand « IL EST FOU ! » Puis Gaara avait rit.

Sasuke lui, justement pendant ce temps, avait été dépassé par les évènements. En effet le professeur Kakashi avait déguerpie de sa salle de classe et il se retrouvait avec un jolie paquet, lourd, dans les bras sans savoir quoi en faire. «Fais chier »

Naruto entra dans sa maison après un rapide au revoir à son ami et il découvrit sa tutrice Tsunade en train de parier sur un site de casino.

« - Hé la vielle ! Avec quel argent tu joue là ? Demanda Naruto en regardant l'écran. La vielle en question se retourna les yeux cernés et déclara :

- La feeeeerme ! Ton argent c'est mon argent ! Je suis ta tutriiice !

- N'importe quoi, et , t'as bu ? Et …ATTEND TU JOUES AVEC MON FRIC LA ? s'exclama Naruto en fonçant sur l'écran. Arrête! Arrête ! Tu sais bien que tu vas perdre ! Laisse mon argent en paix espèce de vielle !! J'ai pas été servir des ramen à tout le monde pendant les vacances pour que tu dilapides mes efforts dans un putain de site de casino de merde !

- NARUTO ! Comment tu me parles ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller faire tes devoirs ou je te confisque ton porte monnaies grenouille ! » Facialement choqué, Naruto baissa les bras et alla chercher son sac, qu'il ouvrit pour sortir ses cahiers avec la ferme intention de tout bâclé quand soudain il pensa à voix haute :

« - Merde, mes affaires sont restées dans mon casier..

- VA LES CHERCHER !! S'exclama Tsunade.

- Quoi ? Mais déconne pas ! C'est fermer ! Laisse moi aller chez Gaara pour les faire !

- Jamais ! Tu vas jouer aux jeux vidéos ! Je m'en fiche tu vas les chercher à l'école ! Tu viens d'arriver c'est pas encore fermer.

- Putain ! »

Et sur ce Naruto sortie de la maison et se redirigea vers son école. Il aurait mieux fait de la fermer et de faire semblant de les faire, m'enfin bon, au moin il pouvait se balader c'était mieux que de rester enfermer, il traînerait. Il arriva rapidement à son lycée, vide de personne et il poussa la grille. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à courir et continua ainsi dans les couloirs, arriver devant son casier il donna un grand coup dedans et l'ouvrit à la volé avant de remarquer la personne juste à côté de lui. « Sasuke ? » S'exclama Naruto surprit qu'il y ait quelqu'un.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Je te retourne la question imbécile.

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu m'agresse crétin je t'ai rien fait !

- Oh mais je prend juste de l'avance.

- Enfoiré ! Et arrête de sourire cyniquement !

- T'apprend des nouveaux mots à ce que je vois Naruto !

- La ferme !

- Alors ? Pourquoi t'es encore là ?

- Je viens chercher des affaires que j'avais oublier !

- Trop petit cerveau, ça joue, t'a pas de chance.

- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors que les cours sont finit ! Je te croyais plutôt du genre à pas traîner.

- Nh…Disons que tout à l'heure quand tu m'as gentiment bousculer j'allais voir Kakashi, seulement il était pas là, alors j'ai un peu chercher, et je suis tomber sur le directeur Sarutobi , il m'a donner une liste et tu vas rire, t'es dessus. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil et ferma la porte de son casier.

« - Je suis dessus ? C'est quoi comme liste ? »

Sasuke l'observa froidement, détourna les yeux, sembla gêné puis eut un petit rire pour lui-même.

« - Il est hors de question que je fasse ça. J'ai une dignité quoi que ... des voyages quand même... » marmonna Sasuke en lui tendant la liste.

Naruto lui arracha des mains, se vengeant du geste du brun quarante minutes auparavant et il lu la liste à voix haute.

« - Sarutobi game's…heu..ouais, pourquoi t'es dessus aussi ? Demanda Naruto en voyant le nom de Sasuke en survolant la petite page.

- T'as qu'a lire.

- Ok…arrête de m'engueuler, hum donc, Sarutobi game's…Dans le cadre d'une redynamisation de l'ambiance scolaire, trop fade au goût du directeur, un grand jeu est organisé du nom de Sarutobi game's. Les élèves inscrits sur cette liste sont forcé d'y participer sans quoi ils seront sanctionnés, cela fait partie de la vie scolaire. Les élèves ont été choisie par affinité. Chaque professeur en ayant choisie un sans savoir que c'était pour le jeu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas bien méchant, et seul les élèves sur cette liste seront au courant pour le jeu.

La récompense est un voyage en France et aux état unis pour tous et vous aurez d'office vos examens. Vous gagnerez le jeu si vous réussissez les 4 objectifs noté sur cette feuille. Si un de vous ne remplit pas son objectif il pénalise tout le groupe.

Ps : Pas de réclamation, c'est purement injuste, nous le savons, point. »

Naruto trembla une seconde.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…

- Attend avant de paniqué. Lis les objectifs, tu vas rire… dit ironiquement Sasuke.

Naruto reporta son attention sur la feuille et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant les noms et objectifs.

« - Haruno Sakura doit flirté avec le célèbre Hyuga Neji et se faire rejeter devant tout le monde, si sa réputation est brisé elle gagne le voyage. C'est sympathique dis moi…ils veulent en faire une élève qui se consacre uniquement à son travaille ?

- Attend lis la suite, Insista Sasuke.

- Le jeune Lee doit faire un concert dans le hall.

- Ca promet, Dit Sasuke en haussant les sourcils.

Mais Naruto se figea, il avait lu la suite.

« - Le turbulent Uzumaki Naruto et le mystérieux Uchiwa Sasuke doivent faire comme si ils sortaient ensemble ?! IL A DELIRER LE PEPE LA ! C'est n'importe quoi ! En quoi c'est dans le cadre de la vie scolaire ? Bon ok, c'est sur que ça va faire bouger l'ambiance mais il a cru quoi le pépé ?

- Il a du abuser de la fumette si tu veux mon avis, mais réfléchit une seconde, les examens d'office…les voyages gratuits… Déclara Sasuke en semblant réfléchir. Naruto recula d'un pas. « Non….. »

- Lis la suite. Continua-t-il.

Naruto beaucoup moin sûr de lui, lu la suite :

- …Sabaku no Gaara doit essayer de briser ce couple… Il nous a prit pour des meufs je crois…mais c'est pas possible, c'est pas le directeur qui à écrit ça quand même ?! Y'a ma tutrice dans le coup obligé…OH ! LE SECRETAIRE ! JIRAYA !!

- Ouais, ça lui ressemble bien ce pervers mais tu sais Naruto ?

Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre un casier et le fixa dans les yeux.

-…J'ai très envie d'aller en France moi… »

--

Auteuse : Ha ha ha…

Naruto : C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas crédible du tout !

Auteuse : Mais si je t'assure ! moi-même j'ai un directeur qui serait capable d'un truc pareille !

Sasuke : Mais c'est…c'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

Auteuse : ….ouais.

Sasuke : Et ça te va ?

Auteuse : ….ouais.

Naruto : Les puristes vont t'assassiner.

Auteuse : Peut-être...

Naruto : C'est tout ce que ca te fait ?

Auteuse : Quoi c'est pas comme si on savait où je suis sur la plantète ...

Lee : Je vais faire un concert ?!

Sakura : Je dois me faire jeter ?

Gaara : J'ai aucune envie de briser le couple de mon meilleur ami, même fictif.

Naruto : Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des oufs qui écrivent des UA dont le scénar tiens à un fil sur l'échelle de la crédibilité ??

Auteuse : ...parce que c'est drôle.

Chapitre 2 à venir dans les heures qui suivent (ou les minutes si je tiens pas) … Reviews ?


	2. Découverte

-1Titre : SARUTOBI GAME'S

Résumer : Sasuke, étudiant populaire se voit confier une liste sur laquelle le nom des participants d'un jeu bizarre inventé par le directeur de leur école Sarutobi et leur secrétaire Jiraya est inscrit. C'est un jeu pour soi-disant redonné l'envie aux élèves de venir au lycée , pour créer un peu d'animation, cependant, les choses à accomplir sont quelque peu farfelus.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et c'est pas demain la veille que je les aurais, de toute façon j'en veux pas, ben non attendez il a mit tout son cœur à les faire, je vais pas lâchement lui prendre comme une voleu…d'accord je m'emporte.

Genre : UA School fic

Mot de l'auteuse : Free style total sous un coup de pulsion intense…ça vient au fur et à mesure comme on dit. C'est pas sérieux XD Rigolez juste XD. (bon y'aura quand même des passages sérieux…on va dire XD)

Rating : …Je sais pas si il y aura un lemon, je sais à peine la suite mais je mets...M ! Comme ça quoi que j'écrive après, je serais sûre XD...(Je pourrais inclure violence, dégénérescence, sex et croque mitaine si je veux...oh, je m'emporte encore...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. (Même du Yuri si ca se trouve, j'en sais strictement rien...hein ? Comment ça c'est moi qui écrit la fic ?)

Pairing : Sasu/Naru…mais des petits clins d'œil à pleins d'autres !!

--

Chapitre 2 : Découverte.

Naruto regarda le brun d'un air interdit.

« - Que…qu…Quoi ? Balbutia t-il. Y'a deux secondes t'étais en train de me dire que tu ferais jamais ça, que t'avais une dignité ou je sais pas trop quoi ?! »

- Oui mais…j'avais omit les récompenses…la France, les état unis…oh j'oubliais, c'est à Naruto que je parle. Il eût un petit rictus avant de continuer : L'examen obtenu d'office ça ne te dis pas ?

- ….Si…mais de la à faire semblant de sortir avec toi ! Je suis pas homo ! S'exclama le blond en repoussant Sasuke.

- Pff, moi non plus mais c'est bien le principe de « faire semblant »…et puis on aura qu'à dire que tout ça c'était pour le jeu après !

- Mais ma réputation va mourir !

- T'as même pas de réputation !

- Toi si ! Tu t'en fiches ?

- Parfaitement, et je m'en suis toujours foutu, le grand et ténébreux Sasuke…pff laisse moi rire.

- Mais…UN COUPLE ! Lui hurla Naruto dans les oreilles en paniquant à moitié.

- Y'a des sanctions de toute façon ! C'est quoi à ton avis si la récompense c'est l'obtention de l'examen de fin d'année d'office ?

- Non ! Ils oseraient pas nous le refuser ?!

- Ils inventent bien ce jeu de taré je vois pas pourquoi ça les gênerait si ils sont ok de nous le donner comme ça.

- …

- Tu préfères faire comme si tu sortais avec moi, gagner les voyages et l'examen même en démolissant le peu de réputation que tu as ou faire échouer tout le monde à l'examen ? Parce que la dedans c'est dit que les 4 objectifs doivent être remplie ! Je te préviens même si cette histoire est dingue je redoublerais pas !

- …Tu parles beaucoup dis donc !

- Tu me fatigues !

- Mais un couple Sasuke ! Si le but de ce truc est de mette de l'ambiance ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je te tienne par la taille ! Que je te fasse manger même ! Qu'on s'embrasse ! Et ça en publique !

- …ouais.

- Ça te dégoûtes pas ? Demanda Naruto presque suppliant.

- Non…je m'intéresse pas aux mecs…mais toi enfin…

- Quoi moi ?

- Rien rien.

- Tu t'intéresse à moi ?!

- Ne rêve pas imbécile, je disais juste que quitte à ce que ça arrive c'est mieux que ce soit avec quelqu'un de pas trop moche…

- …

- Sois pas choqué comme ça ! Tu te trouves moche ou quoi ?

- Toi aussi t'es beau Sasuke ! Mais ça me donne quand même pas envie de fourrer ma langue dans ta bouche !

Naruto avait hurler la dernière réplique et Hinata Hyuga qui venait de ressortir d'une réunion avec un de ses professeurs n'avait entendu que cette dernière et fixait avec de grands yeux et un teint rougit Naruto et Sasuke. Un grand schéma très féminin s'instaura dans sa tête et elle partie en courant.

Naruto lui, la fixa s'en aller la bouche entrouverte.

- T'as plus le choix maintenant crétin. Déclara Sasuke en se collant contre le mur d'en face.

- Putain…mais Sasuke, si tu veux vraiment que ce truc débile que j'ose à peine croire marche, il faut que tu arrêtes avec les crétins et les imbéciles ! Il faut que tu me dises des mots doux ! T'en est seulement capable ? Se moqua ouvertement Naruto en se foutant très visiblement de lui de son grand sourire.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre.

- Et tu veux que je dises quoi ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ?

- …

- Ben heu…

Naruto parût gêné.

- Si c'est pour l'ambiance…les trucs que les filles adorent entendre tu sais les… « Mon amour, mon chérie…des petits surnoms… »

Sasuke eut un sourire en coin lui renvoyant la moquerie.

- Très masculin Naruto, vraiment.

- OH la ferme ! Tu m'énerves ! On verra ça un autre jour !

Sur ce Naruto tourna les talons mais Sasuke le retint par le bras et le fit se retourner en plantant son regard dans le sien avant de sortir un sensuel :

- Mon amour.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux et crut qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre.

- Ça va là ? C'était assez réaliste ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Heu…

- Quoi ? Je t'ai fait de l'effet ? Pauvre Naruto ! Tu deviens homo fais gaffe.

- Oh lâche moi ! S'exclama Naruto avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la sortie.

Sasuke lui regarda à nouveau la liste…mais quand même, fourrer 5 personnes dans ce merdier…

Se dit t'il. Il avait plus mal pour Lee et Sakura en tout cas.

Naruto lui rentra chez lui à grand pas, tenant fermement ce qu'il était venu chercher en main. « J'aurais dû faire semblant de les faire ces putains de devoirs » s'exclama Naruto pour lui-même. Puis il réfléchit une seconde…par affinité hein ? Quel professeur l'avait désigné ?….Iruka ! Et pour Sasuke ça devait être Kakashi, c'était obligé ! Pour Lee…le professeur Gaï ! Pour Sakura et Gaara c'était plus dur déjà…

« Que des tarés » se disait t'il.

Si ça se trouve tout ça était une invention de Sasuke. Mais un bout de papier blanc semblable de forme et de couleur à la liste qu'il avait vu précédemment dépassait de sa boite au lettre, augmentant son rythme cardiaque.

« Non ! Me dite pas que tout ça est vraiment vrai ! »

Gaara de son côté avait lu entièrement tout son courrier, tranquillement assis à la table de sa cuisine. Et il observait le dernier de manière très concentré. Quand soudain sa sœur Temari lui prit des mains, curieuse en voyant son air sérieux.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait avoir cette tête petit frère, c'est une lettre d'amour ? Demanda-t-elle, mais Gaara la lui repris et en termina la lecture, avant de lentement se rasseoir.

- Je dois briser un couple.

- Quoi ? »

Du côté de Sakura c'était assez différent. Elle était allongé sur son lit, à l'opposé de la tête, les jambes collé à son mur et elle se mordait les doigts, relisant sans cesse le petit morceau de papier qui semblait sans fin. « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi… » se répétait elle.

Pourquoi voulaient ils salirent sa réputation de tombeuse, et Neji en plus, le number two dans le top cinq des filles après Sasuke. (Ce que Naruto ne s'avait pas c'est qu'il était le number four, mais c'était Naruto après tout.)

Si elle se prenait un râteau elle se suicidait et en plus elle risquait d'échouer à son examen…même si ce n'était pas dit explicitement. Mais en fait ce qui la choquait le plus c'était le fait que Naruto et Sasuke doivent être ensemble…elle ne savait même plus quoi penser tant elle s'inquiétait. Après une lutte avec elle-même pour savoir si oui ou non elle se mettait à hurler au risque d'inquiéter ses parents qui vaguait à leur occupations dans la maison, elle donna un grand coup de poings dans une de ses peluches et la tête de la pauvre chose vola à travers la pièce.

Du côté de Lee, ce n'était pas moins dynamique, il venait l'instant d'avant de se prendre un ballon de foot en pleine tête, tétaniser alors qu'il traversait le terrain d'un parc en lisant le papier qu'il avait reçu du professeur Gaï.

Assurer un concert à lui tout seul, n'était pas dans les buts de sa vie, mais il prit ça comme un nouveau défis. « YEAHHHHH ! JE VAIS BATTRE MON RECORD DE KARAOKE !! » S'était-il exclamé sous le regard ahuri des joueurs qui tentaient d'éviter de lui foncer dedans, au risque d'eux même se rétamer. Quand soudain le ballon lui tomba à nouveau sur la tête, il s'effondra au sol, le menton sur sa petite liste. « Ah, tiens, c'était pas finit… » se déclara-t-il. En effet une petite ligne moin vive que les autres trônait au bas de la feuille indiquant : « Vous ne devez parler du jeu à personne tant qu'il n'est pas terminer. » Lee consentis à quitter l'espace de verdure boueux quand il se prit une insulte en pleine en pleine face. Décidément aujourd'hui il en voyait de toutes les couleurs.

Les professeur eux, parlaient entre eux, cloîtré dans la salle des profs par le directeur Sarutobi.

« - Mais tout de même, faire ça alors qu'ils n'ont rien demander à personne…déclara Shizune professeur d'éducation civique.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! S'esclaffa Jiraya, arrêter enfin, tout les élèves sont en mode congélation et le directeur s'ennuie, ça va mettre du beurre dans les épinards ! Et puis de toute façon, on avait ces places de voyages sur le dos à refourgué tel des animateurs de radio alors autant que ce soit dûment gagner.

- Pourquoi on les a pas prit pour nous ? Demanda Oroshimaru, professeur de physique au regard de serpent en se renfrognant.

- Parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça. Déclara Kakashi professeur de sport, derrière un livre coquin.

- Ah je vous jure…les hommes…déclara Shizune en portant son café à ses lèvres. Ça ne va que perturbé les révisions des élèves et leur concentration en cours ! Je voudrais arrêter ça avant que ça ne face trop de grabuge, et un concert ! Seul ! Pauvre Lee ! Il va se ridiculisé ! Continua-t-elle en posant violemment son café dont le contenu se renversa prés d'un tas. Non ! Mes copies !

- Voyons Shizune, vous avez vu la tête des élèves ces derniers temps ? Il faut les détendre, ils n'ont plus un seul ragots à se mettre sous la dents, et ils perdent leurs couleurs. Bientôt nous auront des étudiants fantômes ! S'exclama Kakashi en abaissant un peu son ouvrage avant de se replonger dedans avec une rougeur sur le haut des pommettes.

- Honnêtement si on prend un élève comme Naruto Uzumaki je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible qu'il perde ses couleurs…sauf si on le fait sortir avec Sasuke Uchiwa par exemple. Déclara Iruka professeur de mathématique la mine inquiète.

- Mais justement mon chère Iruka, un sacrifice pour redonner vie à tout un lycée, je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de faire ça pour le bien des autres, de plus nous encourageons l'ouverture d'esprit en proposant un couple homosexuel ! Répondit Jiraya très sûr de lui. »

Les professeurs poussèrent un soupire avant de continuer à débattre. Débat

Qui fût remporter haut la main par Jiraya, le directeur et Kakashi.

L'Uzumaki justement, avait saisie le papier qui dépassait de sa boîte aux lettres avec ferveur et courage, et l'avait relut de haut en bas, ne manquant pas la petite ligne à la fin. En effet, s'était possible pour lui de perdre ses couleurs, car c'Est-ce qu'il fit à l'instant. Avec tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules il poussa la porte de sa maison après un quart d'heure de déprime et y trouva sa tutrice, rouge de colère qui l'attendait. Avait-il mit aussi longtemps ?

Il s'empressa de caché la liste dans une de ses poches et affronta avec dignité la rage de Tsunade qui l'observa l'halène empestant l'alcool pendant toute la durée de ses devoirs.

Après cela Naruto mangea rapidement et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Sortir avec Sasuke…Il n'y aurait jamais penser de lui-même, même pas en rêve ou en cauchemar. Ça lui paraissait idiot, il n'éprouvait même pas de sentiment d'amitié envers le brun. Ça avait juste toujours été un type dans sa classe, qui le taquinait et que lui-même taquinait parfois, mais rien d'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eût de conversation, sauf quand il s'agissait de manger en groupe pendant les voyages scolaires. Ça faisait 3 ans que Sasuke et lui étaient dans la même classe, mais en effet ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade des enfantillages. Et voila qu'il se retrouvait à devoir sortir avec cette personne, à qui il mettrait un poings à la première occasion, juste pour le plaisir.

Après un ressassement et la ferme intention le lendemain de lui dire que ce n'était pas possible il s'endormit.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Sasuke, qui n'avait pas penser tout à fait comme le blond la nuit précédente, se prépara pour aller en cours. Sortir avec Naruto lui, ça lui était égale, si il pouvait avoir le voyage payer pour visiter l'Europe ou l'Amérique, il était content. Il n'avait que faire de son image et n'avait pas de petite amie qui pourrait être jalouse. Alors bon, ça allait être dur, mais intéressant. Au moin cela couperait son ennuis quotidien.

Le blond lui avait le cœur serrer en entrant dans sa salle de classe de mathématique ce jour là. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas le fait qu'Iruka le regardait sans cesse avec un regard désoler et compatissant.

Comme si il avait besoin de ça en plus, se disait Naruto. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Quand le brun entra, dévisager d'amour par toutes les filles de la classe, il se dirigea de suite vers Naruto. « Oh non. » Et si, il s'assit à côté de lui et lui fit un de ces sourires ravageurs qu'il adressait aux filles pour qu'elles arrêtent de le suivre partout où il allait. Le reste de la classe s'était soudainement tendu, ne comprenant pas ou n'ayant pas assez de neurone pour le faire, ce qui venait de se passer.

Sakura, faisant partie de la classe, éclata en deux le stylo qu'elle avait en main, sous le regard d'Ino Yamanaka sa rivale blonde, choquée à vie par Sasuke.

« - Qu'Est-ce que tu fous Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto en ayant peur de la réponse.

- Oh, mais je joue mon rôle chère Naruto, lui chuchota le brun d'une voix enjoué.

- Écoute, désoler pour l'examen, mais je ne peux pas, je peux pas c'est tout. J'y arriverais pas ! Répondit le blond en essayant quand même d'être un peu discret alors que le cours commençait.

- Mais t'as pas le choix ! Je redoublerais pas je t'ai dis.

- Mais on est même pas sûr que ce soit ça la sanction !

- Si on est sûr, j'ai été demander à Oroshimaru, c'est ça.

- Putain mais ils sont tous dans le coup ! C'est sérieux !

- Qu'Est-ce que tu croyais crétin.

- …

- Oh , tu veux peux être que je dise « mon amou… »

- Tais toi ! Coupa Naruto sous le regard inquiet ou fortement suspicieux des autres élèves.

- Ok ok, on a qu'à y aller doucement. Déclara Sasuke.

- Dis pas ça comme si tu parlais d'autre chose ! Pervers !

- Quoi ? C'est moi le pervers ?!

- Vous deux ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas de parler je vous sépare. Déclara le professeur Iruka fermement. »

La matinée se passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'adresse d'avantage la parole. Sasuke continuant à s'asseoir prés de Naruto.

« - Gaara, sauve moi ! Supplia Naruto au jeune homme roux à la pause de midi.

- Je regrette mais je dois briser votre couple, hors vous en êtes pas encore un, joue le jeu jusqu'à ce que je vous sépare, lui répondit Gaara d'un ton serein.

- Un couple, sa s'embrasse, constata Naruto.

- Et bien embrasse le, c'est tout, c'est pas la mer à boire non plus.

- Mais tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu dis là ? C'est un mec !

- Naruto tu dis ça à la mauvaise personne.

- Ha oui c'est vrai, tu es homo…tu comptes aider Lee ?

- Il a dit qu'il voulait réussir ce défit seul.

- Hein…? Il est fou !

- Tout le monde est fou pour toi, déclara Gaara mettant un terme au sujet Lee. Tu devrais aller avec Sasuke. Plus vite tu seras avec lui, plus vite les rumeurs vont commencer et plus vite je pourrais vous séparez.

- Pff…OK ! » S'exclama Naruto avant de finir rapidement son repas, de faire une boule de sa serviette avant de la jeter et d'aller s'approcher du brun qui était assis en compagnie de Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin et Jugo, ses amis les plus fidèles. En constatant que Naruto était proche il déduit que celui-ci devait finir par avoir été convaincu et il tapota sur ses genoux pour lui dire « viens » silencieusement.

Naruto recula d'abord d'un pas, observa les amis de Sasuke qui avaient entrouvert la bouche face à la demande du brun et se avança lentement, presque tremblant et posa ses fesses sur les genoux de Sasuke, dans une position assez raide.

Sasuke lui passa une main dans les cheveux du blond, pour plus de réalisme et répondit presque fièrement à la question que Karin lui posa :

« - Vous sortez ensemble ? Dit t'elle audiblement Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent.

- Oui. Répondit donc Sasuke. »

Naruto baissa les yeux et eût un frisson quand il sentie la main de Sasuke dans son dos. En voyant la tête du blond Sasuke lui chuchota :

« - C'est si horrible que ça de sortir avec moi ?

- Sasuke, tu es un homme.

- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais pas au courant. »

Naruto poussa un soupire et Sasuke commença à lui caresser le bas du dos.

« - Enlèves tes mains de mon dos, dit le blond plus fort »

Sasuke abaissa donc ses mains.

« - Si je te dis ça c'est pas pour que tu les mettent sur mes fesses ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu veux que je les mettent où alors ?! S'énerva le brun sous le regard ahuri de ses trois acolytes.

- Nul part !

- Naruto, t'es sur mes genoux, je vais pas laisser mes bras balancer !

- M'en fou ! Tu t'approches pas ! Je veux pas que tu me touches ! »

Sur ce Sasuke, énervé du comportement du blond, leva volontairement trop haut son genoux de sorte que Naruto perde l'équilibre et se mange la surface du sol, devant un peu tout le monde.

« - Connard !

- C'est « mon amour » qu'il faut dire »

--

Sasuke : T'es qu'une sadique.

Auteuse : Ouais. Je sais.

Naruto : Pourquoi Gaara m'aide pas plus que ça ? C'est pas sensé être mon meilleur pote ?

Auteuse : Si, mais c'est comme ça. Parce que je l'ai décider.

Naruto : Sadique.

Auteuse : Ouais.

Chapitre 3 à venir XD J'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! Reviews ?


	3. Officiel

-1Titre : SARUTOBI GAME'S

Résumer : Sasuke, étudiant populaire se voit confier une liste sur laquelle le nom des participants d'un jeu bizarre inventé par le directeur de leur école Sarutobi et leur secrétaire Jiraya est inscrit. C'est un jeu pour soi-disant redonné l'envie aux élèves de venir au lycée , pour créer un peu d'animation, cependant, les choses à accomplir sont quelque peu farfelus.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et c'est pas demain la veille que je les aurais, de toute façon j'en veux pas, ben non attendez il a mit tout son cœur à les faire, je vais pas lâchement lui prendre comme une voleu…d'accord je m'emporte.

Genre : UA School fic

Mot de l'auteuse : Les choses se construisent petits à petits….pardon si il y a des fautes d'orthographe qui reste…faut dire que j'écris ça d'une traite et que je suis pas une pro niveau grammaire ;;

Rating : …Je sais pas si il y aura un lemon, je sais à peine la suite mais je mets...M ! Comme ça quoi que j'écrive après, je serais sûre XD...(Je pourrais inclure violence, dégénérescence, sex et croque mitaine si je veux...oh, je m'emporte encore...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. (Même du Yuri si ca se trouve, j'en sais strictement rien...hein ? Comment ça c'est moi qui écrit la fic ?)

Pairing : Sasu/Naru…mais des petits clins d'œil à pleins d'autres !!

--

Kahori : Merci ! Et oui, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, quoi que c'est pas sensé être du angst à mort donc à priori tu ne vas pas finir par pleuré X3 Et auteur sadique, j'assume XD !

Makura 55 et Agirl, merci à vous deux voilà la suite !

--

Chapitre 3 : Officiel.

Naruto se releva difficilement, le regard noir. Se coltiner Sasuke en petit ami était déjà assez rabaissant pour sa petite dignité mais si en plus l'objet de ses souffrances se mettait à l'humilier volontairement il n'allait pas tenir.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Refais ça et tu doubles, déclara-t-il.

- Je comprends pas la menace, mais, Sasuke, tu es gay ? Demanda Karin en se levant à moitié les deux mains sur la table.

- Je suis bi, répondit le concerné. Si Naruto avait pu il lui aurait tirer la langue. La jeune fille se tourna ensuite vers Naruto et s'exclama :

- Alors j'ai encore mes chances ! Et toi Naruto ? Tu es gay aussi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas en fait.

Le blond serra les poings et comment ça sa l'étonnait pas ? Du même ton que Sasuke il répondit :

- Je suis bi. Il ne pensait pas que ça lui coûterait tant d'effort de dire ça, il se sentait déjà vider.

- Naruto ! T'es bi ! T'aime les mecs aussi ça veut dire ! S'exclama Kiba en arrivant à toute vitesse ayant entendu un bout de la conversation.

- Bravo, t'as même pas eut besoin d'un dictionnaire, se moqua Sasuke, mais L'Inuzuka ne l'écoutait pas et poursuivit :

- Fallais me le dire Naru !

- Et pourquoi ? T'es bi aussi ? Demanda le blond sur la défensive.

- Nan ! Mais la fois où tu t'es fais jeter par cette fille en première année, je t'aurais pas prit dans mes bras pour te consoler ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air grave. »

Naruto crut qu'il allait donner un coup de poings à quelqu'un mais n'avait pas décider qui. Il s'empêcha d'hurler et décida de s'en aller. Il se réfugia dans un couloir vide et se posa contre le mur. Quelques minutes plus tard il fût rejoint par Sasuke.

« - Oh, non pas toi.

- Si on sort ensemble c'est normal que je te suive quand j'ai l'impression que tu vas pas bien.

- C'est parce qu'on « sort ensemble » que je vais pas bien;

- C'est donc si horrible ? Tu sais combien de personne voudrait sortir avec moi ? Tu sais pas la chance que t'as !

- En tout cas ça fait de l'effet à tes chevilles.

- Naruto t'es énervant. Joue le jeu un peu. Je te demande pas grand-chose, juste de faire « comme ci ». Je te promets que je te lâcherais une fois que toute cette connerie sera finit, qu'on aura les billets et l'examen en poche… »

Naruto sembla réfléchir une minute. Mais jouer le jeu c'était difficile, de plus il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir l'armée « fan de Sasuke » au derrière pendant toute cette période. Répondre aux questions, être l'objets des moqueries ou des jalousies…mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin car il sentit les lèvres du brun se poser sur les siennes. Il ne bougea pas, trop surprit, et percuta ce qui venait de se passé quand Sasuke s'éloigna.

« - C'était pour quoi ça ? Demanda Naruto

- Un entraînement.

- Un entraînement…répéta le blond.

- Oui. Je te fais vraiment de l'effet on dirait.

- Je sais plus quoi te répondre.

- Ne me répond rien alors, dis toi juste qu'on doit se montrer tout les deux en publique, alors je te laisse deux minutes pour te remettre de tes émotions et tu me rejoins dans le grand hall.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de me remettre de mes émotions !

- Tu veux venir maintenant ?

- …Nan, laisses moi deux minutes, marmonna Naruto »

Sasuke eût un petit rire mesquin et retourna dans le hall. Naruto lui resta dans son couloir cinq minutes et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il passa par une porte que peu d'élèves empruntait et se retrouva dans un petit carré d'herbe ou un rebord en béton servait parfois de banc à ceux qui venait pic niquer.

Il s'assit dessus et remarqua en levant la tête que Lee était à côté, très concentrer en train d'écrire quelque chose dans un cahier rouge.

« - Hé ! Salut, commença Naruto sans grande dévotion.

- …

- …J'ai dis salut.

- …

- Lee je suis en train de te parler ! S'impatienta le blond.

- Chut ! Chut ! Attend cinq secondes, je suis en train d'écrire une chanson pour le show ! S'exclama le jeune garçon les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Quoi ? Tu vas vraiment faire un concert tout seul ?

- Évidement ! Je ne veux pas redoublé ! Et puis se sera marrant !

- Comment vous devinez tous ça putain…dit Naruto en pensant au redoublement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien…elle s'appelle comment ta chanson ?

- Le fauve de jade de Konoha !

- …Quoi ?

- Le fauve de jade de Kono…

- J'avais entendu ! Mais…pourquoi ? Ça parle d'animaux ?

- Mais non ça parle de moi !

Naruto regarda une feuille tomber de l'arbre derrière eux, mais il ne pu faire aucun rapprochement entre un fauve et Lee. L'énergie peut être ? Il décida donc de ne pas chercher plus loin sur le titre de la chanson.

- Et pourquoi tu fais une chanson sur toi ? C'est pas un peu prétentieux ? Demanda le blond.

- Prétentieux ? Je ne sais pas ! Mais ça va donner la rage à tout le monde !

- Tu veux que tout le monde soit malade ?

- Non, la rage de vaincre, c'était une expression.

- Ah..

- …

- Je vais rentrer je crois.

- Ok ! On se voit plus tard ! Je veux te faire écouter en avant première le concert !! Fit lee en faisant de grand geste de la main et en se remettant à écrire.

Naruto poussa la porte et en repassant à l'endroit ou Sasuke l'avait embrasser plus tôt il porta machinalement sa main à ses lèvres.

« - Mais quel crétin. » Se dit il pour lui-même.

Il rejoignit finalement le « crétin » en question et le découvrit face à Sakura qui avait l'air plutôt tendue.

« - …est incroyable ! Poursuivit Sakura, Naruto n'ayant pas entendu le début de la phrase.

- Mais on est dans la merde alors, dit Sasuke.

- Non ! De toute façon je ne voulais pas que toi et Naruto vous sortiez ensemble.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda le blond en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Le problème ? Il paraît que Neji à toujours eût un faible pour moi ! Je vais comment pour me faire rejeter devant tout le monde moi maintenant ?!

- Le bol ! Moi lui il veut qu'on sorte ensemble ! Répondit Naruto en pointant du pouce Sasuke à sa droite.

- Ne me le rappelle pas, lui ordonna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. De toute façon je veux pas sortir avec Neji moi ! C'est avec toi que je veux sortir Sasuke ! S'exclama Sakura en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Là je sors avec Naruto.

- Mais putain tu les veux tant ces billets ? S'énerva t'elle.

Naruto réfléchit et repensa à Lee.

- Lee il fait de son mieux.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent d'une vive voix le brun et la rosée.

- Lee, il écrit déjà ses chansons pour le concert, il à l'air content en plus…ce serait triste de lui gâché et en plus de le faire redoublé.

- T'es enfin d'accord Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke pour être sûr.

- Oui mais tu me fais pas de trucs pervers.

- Non mais j'hallucine c'est quoi cette conversation, oh et puis vous me faîtes tous chier.

Sur ce Sakura alla se poster devant Neji, serra les poings devant celui-ci qui releva la tête, sortie de sa conversation avec Shino, un de ses amis et ouvrit grands les yeux.

Puis dans un effort colossale elle s'exclama de vive voix, pour que tout le monde entendent dans le hall :

« - NEJI ! SORS AVEC MOI !!

- …

- …

- … »

Tout le hall s'était tût. Naruto et Sasuke attendait avec intérêt la réaction.

« - D'accord ! S'exclama Neji le sourire aux lèvres. » Sakura porta ses mains à ses oreilles et s'écria un grand : « Non ! C'est pas juste ! » Que Neji ne comprit pas et c'était normal.

Le petit couple soupira et de grands chuchotements commencèrent à embrumer le hall quand soudain Sasuke se dit que partie comme ça ils allaient redoublé. Il prit l'initiative de prendre la main de Naruto de l'emmener au milieu du hall, et s'agenouilla devant lui à la grande stupéfaction de ce dernier et sous le regard consterné de tout les élèves qui soit hurlait d'excitation soit de désespoirs, en tout cas ce n'était pas le silence, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ouvre la bouche.

« - Naruto, veux tu sortirs avec moi ? »

Sakura si elle avait eût le cou de Neji entre les mains, l'aurait sûrement tranché et Ino avait faillit faire explosé la vitre.

Mais Naruto avait son regard planter dans celui du brun. Les mots étaient simples, la réponse l'était encore plus, il devait juste répondre « oui ». Et là ce serait les cris assurées des élèves et les semaines d'interrogatoires. Tout ça pour deux malheureux billets d'avion et un diplôme, et tout ça pour faire plaisir aux quatre autres personnes qui était embarquées dans cette histoire. De plus il imaginait bien que beaucoup essaieraient de casser leur relation fictive, dont Gaara qui avait carrément ce rôle à tenir. Il y aurait le concert de Lee, sûrement un slow au bout d'un moment…un slow avec Sasuke…

Il vira au rouge et se racla la gorge quand il sentie que Sasuke ainsi que le hall commençait à s'impatienté. Bon tant pis, se dit-il. « Pour que Gaara redouble pas ! » :

« - …Oui. »

En effet le hall se mit à hurler, et Jiraya qui restait planquer sous l'escalier de métal jubilait en notant des choses sur une feuille.

« - Ah ! La jeunesse, dit il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme qui était derrière lui.

- C'est votre faute si ils sont contraint d'en arriver à faire hurler le lycée ! S'exclama Shizune.

- Mais c'était le but ! Regardez ! Ils revivent ! Et puis on a peut être crée un nouveau couple !

- Uchiwa et Uzumaki ensemble pour de vrai ? Laissez moi rire ils se tapaient presque dessus quand ils en avaient l'occasion. Déclara la brunette.

- Mais qui aime bien chatit bien ! Se défendit Jiraya, et j'espère qu'ils ne croivent pas qu'il n'y a qu'une seul liste ! Ah ah ! Ce serait trop facile !

- Vous êtes un monstre.

- Non, je suis un redynamiseur d'ambiance, répliqua le secrétaire. »

Quelques jours passèrent. Et Naruto commençait à prendre l'habitude de se faire chercher par Sasuke le matin, et de partir main dans la main avec lui jusqu'au lycée. Il passait tellement de temps avec le brun, volontairement ou pas qu'il en avait un peu délaisser ses propres amis. Mais c'est toujours comme ça dans une vrai relation non ? En tout cas ce matin là, ce lundi précisément en regardant sa main abritée par celle de Sasuke balancer comme si elle avait toujours fait ça il lui demanda :

« - Sasuke ?

- Oui ?

- Ça te plait avoue.

- Quoi ?

- De me tenir la main comme ça.

- Tu commences à te faire des idées ?

- Ah je me fais des idées ? Vraiment ? Insista le blond en serrant d'avantage la main du brun.

- Pourquoi ? T'es tombé amoureux de moi ?

- Dis pas de connerie !

- Toi non plus alors.

- Alors pourquoi même quand on est seul, qu'il y a personne qui nous regarde, tu continues à faire comme si tu m'aimais à la folie ?

- T'as un exemple ?

- Vendredi, à la fin du cours de physique, le prof était partie, et je suis rester relire un truc. Y avait plus personne, t'étais à la porte et tu m'attendais, et quand je suis sortie, tu m'as caresser la joue et tu m'as aider à porter mon sac, qui n'était pas lourd ! Expliqua Naruto.

- …Ah…ça.

- Ouai, ça. Alors ?

- C'est peut-être que j'en ai pris l'habitude.

- Ben tu ferais bien de la perdre cette habitude.

- Oh ça va. » termina Sasuke en lui lâchant la main, et en marchant devant lui.

Naruto fût surprit par le geste. L'avait-il vexé ? Mais en tout cas il ne se faisait pas que des films s'était clair ! Pourquoi le brun aurait réagit comme ça sinon ?

Lui, il aimait Sasuke comme un ami à présent. C'est fou ce que le contact physique peut vous rapprocher de quelqu'un en quelques jours seulement. Et puis ils avaient manger ensemble à chaque repas, c'étaient assis constamment à côté, malgré les regards assassins de toute les filles de la classe qui normalement prenaient place prés de Sasuke à tour de rôle et qui n'avait plus ce privilège. Ils étaient rentré ensemble et bossaient même ensemble pendant les cours ou il fallait travailler à deux.

Il en avait donc apprit pas mal sur Sasuke, et il aimait bien sa personnalité. Le genre gentil qui veut pas se l'avouer. « Il fait exprès d'être grognon mais en fait il est sympa. En plus il est plus intelligent qu'il en à l'air d'une vision de gas. Il n'est pas juste « le tombeur qui se la pète » »…mais c'était vrai qu'il se la pétait beaucoup. Il eût un petit sourire et quand Sasuke lui demanda pourquoi il se mettait à grimacer tout seul, le garçon lui prit la main et lui répondit que, ce n'était rien.

Ils entrèrent donc dans leur bâtiment pour assister à leur cours de mathématique quand soudain une jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus demanda à Sasuke si il était possible de parler en priver, mal habile de sa part car habituellement Sasuke refusait immédiatement, mais cette fois il consentit à la laisser lui parler. Il s'éloigna de Naruto en lui sommant de l'attendre.

« - Heu…Sasuke, je sais que tu sors avec Naruto mais enfin, moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi alors je voudrais que tu prennes en compte mes sentiments et que tu y réfléchisses s'il te plait.

- T'as du culot, je t'es jamais vu, qu'Est-ce que je dois prendre en compte, t'es pas mieux foutu que lui, déclara le brun d'un ton ferme et froid. »

La jeune fille partit en courant, en hurlant à Naruto qu'il manipulait Sasuke et qu'il ferait mieux de crever avant qu'on le tue. Réplique assez cinglante qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de Gaara, qui écoutait la conversation.

« - Whoua, celle là elle doit avoir craquer sur toi depuis la première fois qu'elle ta vue et s'être fait plein de film, constata le blond quand Sasuke revint vers lui.

- Ça va me faire bizarre…déclara Gaara. De vous faire casser alors que je commence à m'habituer à vous voir tout les deux.

- Hé ! Ça fait que quelques jours ! S'exclama Naruto surprit.

- Ouais, mais je sais pas, on dirait que vous étés faite l'un pour l'autre.

- Toi aussi tu pètes des câbles ? Même Sakura me l'a sortie vendredi dernier ! Répliqua le blond.

- Elle ta vraiment sortie ça ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Traites moi de menteur aussi ! Oui, elle m'as dit ça et en larme ! Mais arrêtez de vous faire des idées, j'ai pas subis ça jusqu'ici pour que tu ne veuilles pas nous faire casser Gaara, remplit ta part de l'affaire, je veux pas passer ma vie avec lui ! S'exclama Naruto comme ci c'était naturelle de penser ça, du moin à ses yeux.

Sasuke fut blesser des paroles, le blond , il ne savait pas si il l'aimait mais en tout cas il commençait à être charmer, et ça le foutait en rogne qu'il « subisse » sa relation avec lui. Mais il n'allait pas déprimer loin de là. Naruto ne tombait pas sous son charme ? Et bien il allait y remédier ! Il allait le faire tomber amoureux de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre et lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« - Naru, je te proposes un truc après les cours… »

--

Auteuse : Ca avance lentement mais sûrement.

Sasuke : Mais il est obstiné Naruto.

Auteuse : Oui, et toi t'es con surtout, à pas vouloir percuté que t'es devenu dingue de lui en quelques jours.

Sasuke : Quoi ? N'importe quoi.

Auteuse : Je te le dis.

Naurto : Pourquoi j'ai jamais le choix alors que c'est moi le perso principale ?

Auteuse : Parce que c'est drôle.

Chapitre 4 à venir, ça va être romantiquement dramatique si j'ose dire….review ?


	4. La barque

-1

Titre : SARUTOBI GAME'S

Résumer : Sasuke, étudiant populaire se voit confier une liste sur laquelle le nom des participants d'un jeu bizarre inventé par le directeur de leur école Sarutobi et leur secrétaire Jiraya est inscrit. C'est un jeu pour soi-disant redonné l'envie aux élèves de venir au lycée , pour créer un peu d'animation, cependant, les choses à accomplir sont quelque peu farfelus.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et c'est pas demain la veille que je les aurais, de toute façon j'en veux pas, ben non attendez il a mit tout son cœur à les faire, je vais pas lâchement lui prendre comme une voleu…d'accord je m'emporte.

Genre : UA School fic

Mot de l'auteuse : Pardon si des fautes traînent par ci par là, et là on commence à entrer dans le vrai shonen ai XD ….(enfin vous verrez bien, y'a des péripéties et tout ! XD des péripéties con mais des péripéties quand même…)

Rating : …Je sais pas si il y aura un lemon, je sais à peine la suite mais je mets...M ! Comme ça quoi que j'écrive après, je serais sûre XD...(Je pourrais inclure violence, dégénérescence, sex et croque mitaine si je veux...oh, je m'emporte encore...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru…mais des petits clins d'œil à pleins d'autres !!

--

Sorashi : Oui il fait comme si ça lui plaisait pas ! Mais les garçons ont un degrés de percutage de sentiments assez bas 8D enfin ça doit dépendre, suffit de voir Sasuke dans ce chapitre (Dont j'ai eût peur qu'il parte en sucette, mais je me suis rattrapée XD)

Cc, Charlly, merci , voilà le 4ème chapitre ! Je vais vite !! (pas comme Lorie hein)

--

Chapitre 4 : La barque

« - Un truc ? Demanda Naruto, suspicieux.

- Oui, je veux que tu m'accompagnes quelque part.

- Si tu me laisses passer chez moi avant, ok.

- ah oui, ta tutrice…

- C'est que je tiens à vivre encore un peu.

- Ouai, t'inquiète. »

La journée passa moyennement vite, du moin, du point de vue de Naruto qui commençait à sentir son cerveau défaillir à la dixième équation très compliqué qu'il résolvait dans son cours de mathématique habituelle. Au moin, Iruka laissait les élèves parler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'entende plus lui-même. Mais c'était le silence de toute façon dans cette classe, tout le monde gardait cette air sérieux que l'on a quand on révise pour un examen très important, et Naruto n'aimait pas l'atmosphère. De plus un mal de crâne le guettait avec tonus et il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à la question suivante. Il jeta donc un œil sur le cahier de Sasuke, assis à sa gauche, de temps en temps observé par quelques filles qui s'empressaient de raconter à d'autres le moindre de ses fait et gestes…pour reprendre des couleurs, elles en avaient repris…le rouge abordait en priorité les visages quand le brun faisait un truc inhabituel au blond. Cependant là, Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, copier sur son voisin.

« - Qu'Est-ce que tu fous, chuchota Sasuke, tu veux me faire un câlin maintenant ?

- Non crétin, je veux tes réponses.

- Hors de question, dégage.

- On sort ensemble alors donne les moi !

- C'est puéril cet argument…

- Si tu me les donnes je danse un slow avec toi.

- Pourquoi tu crois que ça me ferait plaisir ?

- Parce que t'as pas arrêter de demander à Lee si il y aurait un slow à son concert ! »

Quelques têtes se retournèrent, et Sasuke, qui avait placer sa main devant la bouche de Naruto, (Naruto qui essayait d'ailleurs de continuer de parler dans cette même main) lui chuchota que oui, il allait lui donner mais qu'il fallait qu'il arrête les crises d'hystéries spontanées.

Enfin, au bout de quinze longues minutes la sonnerie, semblable à un cri d'oiseau qu'on assassine à côté de sa bien aimé, tinta aux oreilles des « tourtereaux » et surtout de Kiba Inuzuka qui se releva dans un élan assez impressionnant et qui hurla qu'il bénissait cette sonnerie. Le cours avait du être long pour lui aussi.

Sasuke rangea rapidement ses affaires et il aida Naruto qui lui demanda d'arrêter de se comporter comme une mère poule. Ils sortirent tout les deux, assez rapidement, Sasuke devant et entraînant « son » blond derrière. Il passèrent tout d'abord chez Naruto qui fût accueillit comme il se doit par une Tsunade dont la nuit avait été trop courte et passé en compagnie de gens louches au téléphone et il eût de justesse la permission de ressortir pour aller avec Sasuke… « tant que tu fais tes devoirs, c'est bon » C'était une vrai obsession.

Sasuke entraîna alors Naruto pendant un long moment dans les rues, jusqu'à un parc ou il avait l'habitude d'aller quand il voulait se détendre, relâcher la pression. Dans ce parc, plutôt fleurit et bien entretenu il y avait une grande rivière, sur laquelle flottait souvent des barques où les couples et les familles aimaient bien faire un tour. Quand Naruto vit cela il ne comprit pas vraiment l'attitude du brun.

« - Mais Sasuke, on a pas besoin de faire comme si on était ensemble là, y'a personne qu'on connaît, s'indigna le blond.

- Ben, c'est juste moi qui en ai envie, mais si tu veux pas on rentre.

- « On rentre »…c'est marrant dit comme ça on dirait que j'habite chez toi.

- T'as pas finit d'analyser tout ce que je te dis ? S'énerva le brun.

- …Désoler.

- Bon alors on le fait ce tour de barque ou tu veux vraiment pas ?

- Non, on le fait c'est bon…ça fait gonzesse !

- Tu me saoul…

- Désoler ! On y va on y va ! »

Naruto grimpa dans la barque et Sasuke le suivit. Il prit les rames et commença à faire bouger l'embarcation sous le regard illuminé de Naruto

« - T'as jamais fait de tour dans une barque ou quoi ? Demanda Sasuke, blasé.

- Si mais…Je sais pas c'est marrant là. Ah ah !

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? S'indigna le brun, ne comprenant pas.

- Ben, je viens de réaliser que j'ai l'impression qu'on est devenus « les meilleurs amis du monde. » On fait presque tout ensemble depuis qu'on a reçu cette foutu liste et à y réfléchir c'est pas Gaara, Kiba ou Shikamaru qui m'emmènerait faire un tour dans une barque.

- C'est parce qu'on sort ensemble, répondit Sasuke, en continuant de ramer.

- Ouai…peut-être… »

Naruto s'allongea dans le bateau, callant sa tête sur le bord et regarda les nuages.

« - T'as jamais eût envie de planer ? Demanda-t-il à Sasuke.

- Désoler, je n'ai aucune envie de consommer de substance illicite.

- T'es con, je parlais des nuages…Planer dans le ciel…pas la drogue !

- Faut être un peu drogué pour vouloir ça.

- Pourquoi ? Y'a rien de mal…moi je sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie…mais je me sens bien quand je regarde le ciel…j'aimerais bien planer…comme un oiseau…sentir l'air sur mon visage et rien d'autre…ne pas avoir de soucis, ne pas me prendre la tête.

- Ça peut s'arranger, t'as déjà le cerveau d'un volatile.

- Oh , t'es lourd ! Je t'ouvrais mon cœur là !

- Je sais, répondit Sasuke avec un sourire.

- Mais quand même…Si tu m'avais dis y'a deux semaines, que là maintenant je serais en train de te dire ça dans une barque, je t'aurais pas crut.

- Tu crois que je me voyais en train de ramer en ta compagnie moi ?

- Ah ah ! …C'est agréable.

- De quoi ?

- De rien faire…juste, parler. Te parler. Ce genre de conversations je peux les avoirs avec Gaara, mais c'est différent avec toi. J'ai l'impression que t'es comme moi, peut être parce que t'arrêtes pas de me vanner.

- Tu deviens sadomasochiste ? C'est bon à savoir.

- Oh t'es vraiment lourd là !

- Calme toi donc.

- Dis Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Quand on va arrêter de sortir ensemble, que Gaara aura fait sa part du boulot, que Sakura se fera détester de Neji et que Lee aura péter toutes ses cordes vocales on restera quand même amis hein ?

- Je sais pas.

- Comment ça tu sais pas ?

- Tu t'attendais à autre chose ?

- Oui.

- Je sais pas si je t'aime comme un ami.

- Quoi ?!

- Bah quoi ? Tu passes ton temps à te dandiner, et je passe mon temps à te regarder, et à te parler….à faire comme si je t'aimais.

- Mais on « fait semblant » Sasuke.

- Ben peut -être que j'en ai marre de faire semblant.

- ….C'est trop rapide !

- Je sais, mais on décide pas ces choses là…

- Non ! Je veux dire la barque ! La barque est trop rapide !

- Quoi ? »

En effet, à force d'avancer sans regarder ils s'étaient engouffrés dans un courant rapide. Et ils avaient dépasser un panneau avec marquer « ne pas emprunter cette voie » Génial.

La barque commençait sérieusement à prendre de la vitesse, et elle tapait par moment sur le rebord, causant des bruits sourds et des vibrations à l'intérieur du bateau.

« - Putain mais t'es trop con ! C'est toi qui avait les rames ! » S'exclama Naruto avant que la barque ne frappe violemment un rocher et que les rames soit projeter à l'eau. Le blond lui s'étala de tout son long sur Sasuke à cause de choc.

« - Ben, je les ai plus maintenant » Déclara Sasuke, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire de l'humour. »

La petite embarcation continuait de dériver, et Sasuke serrait consciencieusement Naruto pour l'empêcher de passé par-dessus bord. Quand soudain ils la virent ! Pas la chute non, mais une pierre beaucoup plus grosses que les autres. Si jamais ils la percutaient s'était l'eau et les débris du bateau dans le corps assurer.

« - Putain Sasuke ! Fais quelque chose ! Hurla Naruto en proie à la panique.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!

- Je sais pas trouves quelque chose ! »

Alors Sasuke eût une idée, il redressa Naruto, et lui montra une grosse roche non loin de celle qu'il fallait éviter de percuter, et lui dit de sauter dessus à trois. Il commença le décompte.

A trois Naruto et Sasuke s'élevèrent et se scratchèrent au rocher, désertant leur embarcation qui alla royalement se démolir sur la grosse roche dans un fracas d'épouvante.

Sasuke attrapa une branche et l'utilisa pour revenir sur la terre ferme, puis il tendit sa main à Naruto qui fit de même mais perdit l'équilibre pour tomber dans ses bras.

« - Ça va ? T'as rien ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant le visage du blond.

- Non…et toi ?

- Ça va .

- Trop fort si j'avais su que je reviendrais tremper j'aurais prit des rechanges.

- Va falloir sécher.

- C'est dangereux quand même !

- Sans blague pourquoi tu crois qui avait un panneau ?!

- Pourquoi t'es aller par là ?! Tu voulais te suicider parce que j'éprouve pas les mêmes choses que toi ?

- …

- Heu…désoler, j'aurais pas du dire ça comme ça…

- Oh mais ce n'est pas grave…C'est la vérité après tout.

- Tu veux mourir ? Demanda Naruto en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Non débile ! Mais toi tu ne m'aimes pas.

- … Je sais pas.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est toi qui va me tuer oui !

- Ben quoi ! Tu me demandes d'accepter qu'il y a peut être une infime éventualité pour que je sois passé homo là tout de suite ! Je peux pas te répondre !

- …rah, viens, on va chez moi se sécher, si tu rentres comme ça chez ta tutrice elle va essayer de un, de m'assassiner, de deux, de t'assassiner toi.

- Tu m'invites chez toi ?

- Pourquoi ça t'impressionne tant ?

- Parce que je suis jamais venu chez toi.

- C'est le principe de l'invitation.

- L'ironie ça devient lourd.

- Ben quoi, c'est juste la vérité.

- Je ne connais rien de ta situation familiale maintenant que j'y pense…ça ne va ne va pas déranger ta mère si je viens à l'improviste et que je fou de la flotte partout dans son salon ?

- Je vis seul, j'ai ni mère ni père…ni frère.

- Ah oui ? T'es sérieux là ? Tu n'as pas de tuteur ?

- Non, j'ai préféré être seul.

- …

- Va pas te déprimer pour ça s'il te plait, manquerait plus que ça.

- Mais tu me sors ça comme ça, je suis choqué moi maintenant ! »

Pour clore la conversation, Sasuke prit Naruto par la main et le guida à nouveau dans les rues, laissant le cadavre de la barque reposé en paix. Le blond se plaignit très fortement du regard des gens sur son état trempé, et du froid qui consumait ses entrailles. Pour répondre à cela Sasuke s'était coller à lui, avec l'espoir de le réchauffer. Bizarrement il n'y eut plus de plainte.

Après une demi heure de marche ils arrivèrent chez Sasuke. C'était une grande demeure, assez impressionnante et elle semblait valoir chère, en tout cas c'est- ce qui résonnait dans l'esprit de Naruto, il avait vécu avec Tsunade après tout.

Le brun lui, un peu amusé de la mine enfantine qu'avait Naruto sur le visage, un peu celle d'un enfant qui va pour la première fois dans un parc d'attraction, le fit entrer après avoir fait grincer le grand portail. La seule réaction de Naruto fût : « C'est grand. » Qu'il renchérit à plusieurs reprises avant de sortir un :

« - Pourquoi c'est si grand partout ? T'es riche ou quoi ?

- Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Oh j'y crois pas ! Moi je vis dans une petite maison de rien du tout et lui il vit dans un palace !

- Ça t'arrive d'être heureux pour quelqu'un ?

- Je suis heureux pour mon porte monnaie quand il est plein ! Et pour Iruka aussi !

- Super…j'ai de la marche à faire.

- En effet ! Bon, elle est où ta salle de bain ? Tu as des vêtements à me prêté ? Et tu me mattes pas !

- Crétin, fit Sasuke en lui passant une chemise et un jean à lui.

- C'est « mon amour » qu'il faut dire ! S'exclama royalement Naruto en claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est rancunière la bestiole en plus ! Constata Sasuke avec un sourire en coin.

- La bestiole elle t'emmerde ! S'exclama Naruto à travers la porte.

- Surveille ton langage, t'es pas chez toi.

- Je dois dire désoler ?

- Oh, tu m'énerves. »

Sasuke s'éloigna de la salle de bain pour aller dans son salon et se calla sur son canapé en allumant la télé. Il se sécha lui-même un peu en attendant que le blond libère la salle de bain. Comme il s'en doutait il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il éteignit donc l'appareil et se contenta d'écouter les bruits des plissements de vêtements que faisait Naruto à travers la salle d'eau. Il essayait de ne pas s'imaginer Naruto nu, mieux valait ne pas perdre son calme alors que l'autre était tout excité. Après quelques minutes le blond sortie de la pièce avec une mine renfrogner.

« - T'as une grande maison mais en plus t'es plus grand que moi ! S'exclama-t-il en se regardant. En effet le jean était trop long, et la chemise, trop large, laissait entrevoir une de ses épaules nus.

- Moi je te trouve à croquer comme ça, plaisanta le brun en fixant l'épaule dénudé.

- Pervers ! Arrêtes de me mater ! La salle de bain est libre, vas y. »

Sur ces mots Sasuke se leva et en passant il mit une petite tape sur les fesses de Naruto qui sentit son sang se glacer.

« - Désoler, c'était trop tentant, j'imagine trop ta tête, déclara le brun comme seul défense à travers la porte.

- PERVERS ! »

Naruto s'avança dans le grand salon, et contempla émerveillé la grande télé suivit du grand canapé dans lequel il s'installa avant de poser son sac sur la table basse et de chercher ses devoirs dedans. Mais il tomba sur les textes de Lee, qu'il lui avait donner en matinée avec l'espoir d'un avis. Naruto se mit à rire tout seul et ouvrit la première page du petit cahier rouge en trouvant évidement inscrit avec fierté « Le fauve de jade de Konoha. » Il lu les paroles à haute voix :

« - Moi, grand fauve de jade de Konoha, je fais régner ma rage et ma loi. Par le passé on ne m'a pas écouté, aujourd'hui le temps est compté. M'écoutera-t-on en 2055? Quand mes cheveux seront blanc et que j'aurais l'haleine d'un singe…. Wo wo ! »

Puis Naruto referma le cahier avec vigueur et effarement avant de le rouvrir et de prendre un passage au hasard :

« - L'amour ça se sait, le doute est néfaste, mieux vaut avancer droit dans le mur et klaxonner au passage, que de partir sur une autoroute sans fin, en se brûlant le crâne sous un soleil incertain. »

Naruto referma encore une fois le cahier et se redit la phrase dans sa tête…il n'imaginait pas que Lee écrivait des trucs comme ça…En tout cas ce n'était pas Sasuke qui allait lui sortir ça. Lui et les poèmes ça semblait faire 4050. Mais Sasuke, juste derrière lui avait très bien entendu la phrase et s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il avait peur de regretter.

--

Sasuke : Et voila, encore une fin sadique, c'est mauvais pour la santé de laisser les gens sur leur faim.

Auteuse : …Tu me soul.

Naruto : Voilà qui est dit !

Sasuke : En plus je passe pour un pervers !

Auteuse : …Ouais.

Naruto : T'as toujours eût cette répartie ou tu t'es entraîner ?

Chapitre 5 à venir !! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût ! Ps : Pour les paroles de Lee ça va faire de la total impro…parce ce que j'ai aucune idée de la connerie que ça va être XD…en tout cas je me marre bien avec le fauve de Konoha, je sais , ça vole pas haut.


	5. Le plan de Gaara

-1Titre : SARUTOBI GAME'S

Résumer : Sasuke, étudiant populaire se voit confier une liste sur laquelle le nom des participants d'un jeu bizarre inventé par le directeur de leur école Sarutobi et leur secrétaire Jiraya est inscrit. C'est un jeu pour soi-disant redonné l'envie aux élèves de venir au lycée , pour créer un peu d'animation, cependant, les choses à accomplir sont quelque peu farfelus.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et c'est pas demain la veille que je les aurais, de toute façon j'en veux pas, ben non attendez il a mit tout son cœur à les faire, je vais pas lâchement lui prendre comme une voleu…d'accord je m'emporte.

Genre : UA School fic

Mot de l'auteuse : Pardon si des fautes traînent par ci par là, et heu…si si je vous assure que j'ai une vie à côté, je ne fais pas que écrire. (dors plus)

Rating : …Je sais pas si il y aura un lemon, je sais à peine la suite mais je mets...M ! Comme ça quoi que j'écrive après, je serais sûre XD...(Je pourrais inclure violence, dégénérescence, sex et croque mitaine si je veux...oh, je m'emporte encore...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru…mais des petits clins d'œil à pleins d'autres !!

--

Nadera merci. Sorashi, merci aussi, je prend mon temps en quelque sorte, disons que dés qu'on me demande la suite, ça me motive tellement ben que…je la pond direct la suite moi…je suis influençable ! va finir par mourir sur son clavier parce qu'elle aura pas manger pendant 4 jours XD Quoi que non je suis pas capable d'oublier de manger, c'est sacré quand même la bouffe et …oh non je me suis encore emporté. Bref voilà la suite, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

--

Chapitre 5 : Le plan de Gaara

Il se pencha sur Naruto, et l'enserra de ses bras, provocant un frisson chez celui-ci, avant de tendrement déposer un baiser dans son cou puis de s'éloigner.

Naruto se retourna lentement. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas si ça lui faisait plaisir.

« - Sasuke…je ne sais pas.

- Je sais, excuse moi, je n'avais pas à faire ça.

- Non, c'est bon ne t'excuses pas. »

Une petite tension s'installa dans la pièce quand pour calmer le jeu demanda à Naruto ce que c'était que ce cahier qu'il lisait.

« - Ça ? C'est les chansons de Lee, il les à écrites pour le concert…qui à lieu quand d'ailleurs ?

- Seul Lee le sait, tu me fais lire ?

- C'est pas beau de se moquer.

- Tout de suite l'autre ! Donne moi ça ! »

Sasuke lui prit des mains et ouvrit une page au hasard, mais plissa les yeux en voyant l'écriture assez « Picasso » de Lee.

- Cette lettre j'arrive même pas à savoir si c'est un A ou un W ! S'exclama le brun.

- Ah bon ? Moi j'arrive très bien à le lire, répondit le blond un peu décontenancé.

- Tu me fais peur parfois… Whoua il est déjà 19h00 !

- QUOI ? Non, ma mort va arriver, content de t'avoir connu, je vais me faire tuer par une sorcière blonde.

- Tu veux resté manger ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Sasuke en s'approchant un peu plus de blond.

-…Si, heu, je n'ai qu'à lui téléphoner ! Attend deux minutes. »

Sasuke satisfait se recula, et observa le blond tremblant sortir son portable.

« - Allo ? Tsunade ?

- Ouai ! OU TU ES ?!

- Un ami me proposes de resté manger chez lui…je peux ?

- QUOI ?! TU VAS VOIR TES FESSES QUAND TU VAS RENTRER ! J'AI DEJA FAIT LE DINER !

-Toi, faire un dîner ?

- C'est pas grave…fit Tsunade en simulant des larmes, Tu n'as qu'à rester chez lui, et même y dormir…moi je vais rester toute seule, à manger un repas froid toute seule, et je vais me bourrer et pleurer toute seule pendant que toi tu t'amuseras et …

- D'accord on fait comme ça ! S'exclama Naruto avant de raccrocher et d'éteindre son portable en étant pas vraiment sûr d'avoir le droit de revenir le lendemain.

- Heu..Sasuke, j'ai un truc à te demander.

- Vas y demande, fit le brun.

- Je peux resté dormir chez toi ? Ah ah, tu vois c'est que…c'est sa faute et…je suis à la rue si tu me laisses tomber !

- Arrêtes de paniquer, tu peux sans problème !

- Ah super !

- Tu veux une bière ? Demanda Sasuke en se levant.

- Je…je tiens pas vraiment l'alcool…marmonna Naruto

- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.

- Rien ! Vas y envois ! »

La dernière fois que Naruto avait bu avec Tsunade ils avaient été obliger d'aller au poste de police, alerté par les voisins. Naruto n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'était réveiller sans pantalon en garde à vue et que tout les agents de police le regardait soit bizarrement, soit avec une rougeur sur le visage. Il avait préférer oublier l'expérience.

Mais il avait quand même dit oui à Sasuke pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une femmelette, c'était un mec quand même ! Il attrapa donc la cannette que le brun lui envoya et l'ouvrit avec appréhension.

« - Un problème ? Demanda le brun en voyant que Naruto regardait la cannette comme si c'était un objet dangereux qu'il fallait normalement éviter de toucher.

- Aucun, répondit Naruto en prenant sa respiration et en buvant une longue gorgé.

- …Ca va Naruto ? On dirait que tu descends d'un grand huit.

- Ah ! Comme si on pouvait être bourrer dés la première gorgé !

- Je dis ce que je vois c'est tout. »

La soirée passa, et ils mangèrent un petit plat que Sasuke avait fait vite fait, ils enchaînèrent aussi les bières, rapidement d'ailleurs.

« - Naruto tu devrais ralentir la cadences tu viens d'en aligner deux après les trois autres d'avant.

- AH ! Je …SUIS PAS ….Bourrer.

- Ouais, c'est tout juste l'air que tu donnes. »

Naruto le regard embué ne savait déjà plus chez qui il était, comment et surtout pourquoi. Il ne savait qu'une chose, il avait chaud, très chaud. Alors pour se sentir mieux il déboutonna sa chemise et la fit descendre un peu, oubliant déjà quelques secondes plus tard qu'il l'avait déboutonné. Sasuke lui le regarda surpris, il fallait qu'il le fasse boire plus souvent, mais il n'allait profiter que de la vue, car Sasuke n'était pas ce qu'on appelle communément un « salaud ».

« - Sasuke !! S'exclama le blond en tombant littéralement sur le brun qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches par réflexe.

- Tu as dis que tu m'AIMES ! Alors…j'aurais voulu savoir …hips quouaaa !!

- Quoi ?!

- Nan , nan, c'est moi qui te demande là, quoi !

- Je comprend pas.

- Tu aimes QUOI chez …mouaa !!

- Oh…ben…t'es sûr que tu veux une réponse alors que t'es dans cet état ?

- Oui ! Je comprend ! TOUT ce que tu me dis..enfin, je crois !

- Comme tu veux…ben je dirais…Tes yeux…Ton sourire, ta joie de vivre, ton côté crétin aussi, c'est attendrissant. Ton postérieur, tes mains, tes cheveux, ta taille, la mou que tu fais quand t'es pas content, la mine que t'as quand tu es émerveillé, la douceur de ta peau , le son de ta voix, ta manière de marcher, de te comporté, même tes sautes d'humeurs, quand t'es tout gêné t'es trop mignon, et les rares fois où t'as une face sérieuse quand t'es concentré sur quelque chose, j'aime aussi. »

Lentement, parole après parole, Naruto avait en quelque sorte dessouler mais il avait du mal à savoir si son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait ou au contraire se calmait. Il posa la question fatidique :

« - Depuis quand ?

- …Depuis la liste sans doute…j'évitais de penser à ce genre de truc avant.

- T'es amoureux de moi ?

- Je crois oui.

- …Et qu'est-ce que tu va faire si ce n'est pas réciproque ?

- …Je ne sais pas Naruto. »

Naruto se redressa un peu et dévisagea Sasuke, avant de lentement s'avancer vers lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Le lendemain matin, quand Naruto se réveilla à cause du réveil de Sasuke vers 6h30, il eût un terrible mal de crâne, mais rien à voir avec le cours de mathématique, là c'était pire.

Il eut d'abord le réflexe de se demander pourquoi son réveil avait vaguement changer de sonnerie avant de se rappeler qu'il était chez Sasuke. Aussi, il chercha celui-ci des yeux, qu'il trouva endormit à côté de lui. Il eût alors le feu aux pommettes quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en boxer, et que Sasuke aussi…

« - HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! S'écria-t-il. Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Tu m'as toucher ?…On l'a fait ?! Demanda Naruto paniqué. Pourquoi je me souviens pas être entrer dans le lit ?!

- Parce que tu t'es enfilé 5 bières imbécile ! Et non je t'ai pas toucher ! Tu m'as embrasser et après t'es tomber dans les pommes comme un crétin ! Alors je t'ai déshabiller et fais pas cette tête ! Je t'es pas mater (ou juste un peu) et je t'ai foutu dans le lit !

- Ah…ouai….JE T'AI EMBRASSER, MOI ?!

- Tu t'en souviens pas ?!

- …Je suis pas sûr, c'est vague.

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis juste avant ?

- …Oui…Bon heu…faut qu'on aille au lycée, répondit Naruto pour changer de sujet sous le regard sombre su brun. »

Il se leva, et Naruto opta pour une démarche raide.

« - Ça sert à rien de changer ta démarche, j'ai dis que j'aimais aussi ton côté crétin, s'esclaffa Sasuke en le regardant quitter la pièce à toute vitesse.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux sur la route, main de la main à cause des autres élèves qui empruntait le même chemin, et Gaara marcha à côté d'eux, les ayant aperçu.

« - Bon, Naruto, Sasuke, maintenant que votre relation est bien encrée dans les têtes des élèves, et qu'ils commencent à s'ennuyer je pense qu'il serait tant que j'entre en action…Comment je pourrais briser votre couple ? Demanda Gaara posément.

- …Heu…je sais pas trop, tu n'as qu'à…j'en sais vraiment rien…déclara Naruto en sentant la main de Sasuke serrer plus fort la sienne.

- Je pourrais…faire circuler des rumeurs…comme quoi l'un trompe l'autre…mais je ne veux pas que Naruto te trompe avec moi Sasuke, parce que j'ai un avenir avec Lee moi.

- Ouais, t'as qu'à faire ça…répondit Naruto en entrant dans le bâtiment. »

Quand ils virent que le monde était anormalement animé, ils observèrent la source du grabuge. Sakura était au milieu du hall en train d'hurler sur apparemment Neji.

« - Mais tu comprends pas Neji ?! Moi je t'aime ! Mais je ne te mérites pas ! Je suis une fille ignoble ! Tu dois refuser de sortir avec moi ! Ça ternirait ton image !

- Mais non Sakura, faut pas dire ça, tu es vachement douée comme fille, tu es jolie, gentille…

- Non Neji ! Je suis un être abjecte ! Vas y rejette moi ! Je ne mérite que ça aller ! Mais je t'aime hein ?

- Sakura , je ne comprend pas…

- OH PUTAIN !! S'écria la jeune fille en s'en allant.

Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara se regardèrent en se disant que son objectif à elle allait être plus dur à réaliser qu'ils le pensaient.

« - Bon et bien je sais ! On va avoir nos deux objectifs de remplit comme ça, appelez Sakura s'il vous plait déclara Gaara.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent en même temps Naruto et Sasuke

- Sakura !! Viens ici s'il te plait ! Hurla Naruto après une pause. »

La jeune fille bouillante de rage obéit et demanda d'un crispant « QUOI ? » le pourquoi on la faisait venir.

« - J'ai une idée pour que nos deux objectifs soient remplit, ensuite il ne restera plus que Lee, ça devrait marcher.

- Vas y dis nous ?!

- Je vais briser leur couple en leur avouant devant tout le monde que Naruto trompe Sasuke avec Sakura. Du coup Sakura trompera Neji avec Naruto, donc Neji va te jeter, et Sasuke va jeter Naruto, mais faut le faire sérieusement hein ?

- …Moi et Naruto ? C'est pire que tout là ! S'exclama la rosée.

- Hé ! S'indigna Naruto

- C'est d'accord ou pas ? S'impatienta Gaara. »

Tous répondirent d'accord, et ils se dispersèrent, Sasuke tenant un peu trop fermement la main de Naruto.

La journée passa étrangement vite, Gaara leur avait reparler du plan le midi, et c'était l'après midi même que la chose devait avoir lieu. Il fallait attendre ce moment de la journée pour qu'il y ait le plus de monde possible. Et quand le moment arriva enfin, Gaara monta sur la petite scène du grand hall ou les surveillants avaient l'habitude de diffuser le nom des professeurs absent ou diverses information et demanda à travers le petit micro l'attention de tout le monde.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, puis avec assurance il déclara d'un ton neutre :

« - Je vais vous révélez quelque chose sur la relation de Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki. »

De nombreux chuchotements s'élevèrent et des sourires se dessinèrent sur la plus part des visages, avide d'en savoir plus. Gaara poursuivit son discours :

« - Ils se trouve que l'un d'eux n'est pas fidèle à l'autre, en effet Uzumaki Naruto à une double relation, avec Haruno Sakura. »

De grands cris s'élevèrent de la salle, telle des fans dont on annoncerait que l'idole est atteint d'une maladie incurable, et tout les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura, Neji lança un grand :

« Ah ouais ! Carrément ! Sakura ! Je romps avec toi ! »

La jeune fille cacha sa joie du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et tous attendait la réaction de Sasuke, Naruto l'encouragent discrètement à faire une scène, comme ce qui était prévu.

« - …Je…commença celui-ci. Mais en regardant Naruto, il avait l'impression que si il cassait leur relation ici il n'arriverait plus jamais à ressortir avec lui…mais Naruto allait certainement mette fin à la relation lui-même si il ne le faisait pas. Après tout n'avait il pas dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il redouble ? Ils voulaient ces billets, et il avait partager des moments dur et des moments superbes avec le blond, Sakura avait prit sur elle, et Gaara avait fait un truc qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais fait sinon…il n'allait pas réduire les efforts de tout le monde à zéro…mais quand même…:

« - Je peux pas. » continua-t-il sous les faces ébahis de tout le monde.

Naruto un peut prit au dépourvu tenta de rattraper la chose en jouant la comédie, quitte à blesser le brun.

« - Ah !! Ahah…Heu, ben moi si ! Je romps avec toi ! Je suis désoler… » Dit il incertain.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit un peu et regarda le sol…Objectif complet ? Trois sur quatre, il

ne manquait plus que Lee…et tout redeviendrait comme avant…Il n'aurait même pas à s'en faire pour son examen, et Karin sourirait à nouveau…Mais il ne voulait pas ça…Non. Une fois dans sa vie il voulait décider. Il était conscient que tout le monde le regardait mais il s'en fichait, il s'avança lentement, prit le visage de Naruto dans ses mains et lui roula la pelle du siècle. Il l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrasser, mélangeant leur salive sous la stupéfaction de celui qui était prisonnier du contact.

« - S'il te plait…ne romps pas… »

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre et Sakura ouvrit la bouche de frustration. « ON VA TOUS DOUBLER !! » résonnait dans sa tête.

--

Naruto : C'est de plus en plus n'importe quoi.

Auteuse : Mais non c'est pas n'importe quoi, j'ai enfin la fin en tête !

Sasuke : Et c'est rassurant ? Il reste combien de chapitre de torture dis ?

Auteuse : Je sais pas, ce serait bien d'aller jusqu'à 10...

Naruto : C'est pas un concours tu sais.

Auteuse : Je sais.

Sasuke : Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un mollusque et pourquoi je m'abaisse devant tout le monde alors qu'il m'a trompé ?

Auteuse : Il t'a pas trompé pour de vrai.

Sasuke : Mais tout les autres le pense !

Auteuse : Qui porte la culotte ici ?!

Chapitre 6 à venir…vu que je viens de m'en aligner 5 je ne sais pas quand sortira le 6...me connaissant c'est pas impossible qu'il sorte tout à l'heure…XD Fin bref, merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié…Reviews ? X3 ( Et si je vous jure que j'ai une vie à moi en dehors, ce sera pas toujours aussi rapide ! XD)


	6. L'écriture invisible

-1Titre : SARUTOBI GAME'S

Résumer : Sasuke, étudiant populaire se voit confier une liste sur laquelle le nom des participants d'un jeu bizarre inventé par le directeur de leur école Sarutobi et leur secrétaire Jiraya est inscrit. C'est un jeu pour soi-disant redonné l'envie aux élèves de venir au lycée , pour créer un peu d'animation, cependant, les choses à accomplir sont quelque peu farfelus.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et c'est pas demain la veille que je les aurais, de toute façon j'en veux pas, ben non attendez il a mit tout son cœur à les faire, je vais pas lâchement lui prendre comme une voleu…d'accord je m'emporte.

Genre : UA School fic

Mot de l'auteuse : Pardon si des fautes traînent par ci par là, et heu…si si je vous assure que j'ai une vie à côté, je ne fais pas que écrire. (dors plus)

Rating : …Je sais pas si il y aura un lemon, je sais à peine la suite mais je mets...M ! Comme ça quoi que j'écrive après, je serais sûre XD...(Je pourrais inclure violence, dégénérescence, sex et croque mitaine si je veux...oh, je m'emporte encore...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru…mais des petits clins d'œil à pleins d'autres !!

--

A tous ceux qui m'ont encourager, merci beaucoup, vous n'imaginez pas combien ça fait plaisir ! Pour la peine la suite ! C'est…c'est après plusieurs coupes de champagne alors m'en voulez pas.

--

Les élèves autours du petit groupe augmentaient le volume de leurs voix. Et Naruto percevait uniquement des parcelles de phrase comme « Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? » ou « Pourquoi Sasuke ne veut pas rompre ?» ou encore des « Qu'Est-ce qu'il a de plus que nous ? ».

Il se disait une chose, c'est que jamais on ne l'avait embrasser aussi bien. Et en fait on ne l'avait jamais embrasser du tout de cette manière. Sasuke l'aimait au point de se passer pour un pauvre type devant tout le monde ? Rompre était humiliant certes, mais ça n'aurait durer que quelques jours…et comme Lee avait très envie de ce concert on aurait pu dire que tout était dans la poche. Alors pourquoi ? C'était de la comédie au début, de la pur comédie…Il n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke viendrait à développer ce genre de sentiments, et quand était il de lui ?

Gaara lui avait dit un jour, que pour savoir si on était amoureux d'une personne il suffisait d'imaginer celle-ci avec une autre et de voir ce qu'on ressentait.

Imaginez Sasuke prendre la main de quelqu'un d'autre…être gentil avec quelqu'un d'autre…narguer quelqu'un d'autre et cuisiner pour quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, c'était désagréable. Mais il n'allait pas encore s'avouer qu'il était amoureux…disons que notre blond était dans une étape transitoire. Alors en voyant les yeux déterminer et à la voix désespérer de Sasuke, qui lui tenait les avant-bras avec force, il ne pu articuler qu'un maladroit :

« - D'a..d'accord » et un sourire victorieux du brun accueillit la réponse.

« - Sasuke ! Hurla Sakura, tu oublies pas un détail par hasard ?! »

Le hall était partager entre deux catégories de gens, ceux qui étaient pour l'union de Uzumaki et Uchiwa et ceux qui étaient contre. Alors dans un brouhaha infernal, les avis se mêlaient et les discours fusaient.

Gaara du haut de son estrade s'était figer, et avait garder en suspend dans les airs le micro sur laquelle sa main exerçait une pression. Sa bouche elle, restait ouverte. Comment pouvait on gâcher des heures de préparation en deux mots et une apostrophe ?

Quand tout c'était calmer et que les élèves étaient soit rentrer chez eux soit aller en classe, le petit groupe, qui n'avait plus cours, se retrouva seul dans le hall.

Sakura prit la parole en première :

« - Je ne vais pas blâmer mon Sasuke alors …NARUTO QU'Est-ce QUE T'AS FAIT ?! S'écria-t-elle. Naruto lui devant l'injustice total de la rosée ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et d'écoeurement.

- Tu oses tout mettre sur mes épaules ?! S'indigna-t-il.

- C'est vrai, pourquoi tu n'as pas suivit le plan Sasuke ? Demanda Gaara. Tout aurait été finit, enfin presque.

- Vous voulez que je parle franchement ? Demanda le brun.

- Oui ! S'exclama Sakura. Naruto lui appréhendait, ayant encore le goût des lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes.

- Je ne pouvais pas parce que j'avais l'impression que si je cassais, ce serait pour toujours, alors je n'ai pas pu géré, et j'ai bloqué…je ne pouvais pas !

- C'était une raison pour lui rouler une pelle devant tout le monde de façon à montrer combien votre amour est invincible ? On est mal partie pour remplir l'objectif ! Répondit Sakura les mains sur les hanches.

- ah, ça ne sert à rien de s'engueuler…voyez le bon côté des choses, un nouveau couple est né, déclara le rouquin.

- J'ai jamais dis que…commença Naruto.

- De toute façon il vous faudra casser ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de redoublé à cause de ta pomme Naruto ! S'exclama une nouvelle fois Sakura avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer chez elle, bientôt suivit par Gaara.

Naruto lui, s'assaya prés du distributeur et regarda ses pieds.

« - Tu veux un truc à boire ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Non…t'es qu'un égoïste…on va tout perdre. »

C'était court, c'était rêche, et c'était fatal. Sasuke eût un petit pincement au cœur, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Naruto.

« - Désoler de penser qu'à moi…mais j'en ai bien le droit non ? Une fois dans ma vie au moin.

- …Ouais…excuses moi, finit par dire Naruto.

- J'aime pas quand tu n'es pas souriant…alors…même si maintenant la moitié du lycée te traite de « pute » que je suis un pauvre type et que les autres me déteste…tu veux bien que je t'emmène à nouveau quelque part ?

Naruto hésita une seconde puis demanda :

- On me traite de pute ?

- Tu espérais quoi ? Qu'ils te fassent des gâteaux ?

- Non mais …bon je te suis.

- La pute et le pauvre type, allez c'est partie.

- Crétin.

- C'est toi le crétin. »

Sur ce ils passèrent la porte.

Sous l'escalier, dans le hall, Jiraya avait observé toute la scène, écrivant chaque action sur un petit cahier, et écrivant une liste avec d'autres choses sur feuille blanche.

Il s'exclama pour lui-même : « Ah ah, ça va faire un best seller !! Mais ils se ramollissent il faut que je trouve autre chose…quelque chose de plus oser, d'inhabituelle…de carrément trop fort… » Puis en continuant de marmonner tout en dandinant son derrière il disparut dans le bureau du directeur.

Sasuke marchait devant, tenant Naruto par la main, comme ils avaient prit l'habitude de faire quand ils marchaient vite.

« - Tu vas m'emmener où cette fois ci ? Pas dans un parc hein, j'ai eut ma dose de barque » déclara Naruto la mine suspicieuse.

- Je veux te conquérir !

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, avait il mal entendu ?

- Quoi ? Là maintenant ça risque d'être désagréable…le bitume c'est dur.

- Mais non crétin ! Et tu oses me traiter de pervers, je parlais d'amour ! Mais ça on dirait que ça te sors par les oreilles !

- Pas tant que ça monsieur Sasuke…vas y ! Conquières moi j'attend !

- Oui ben tu vas attendre un moment. »

Ils marchèrent longtemps, longtemps parce que Naruto commençait à avoir envie de faire demi-tour. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à un imposant magasin sur lequel était marquer « pompe funèbre ».

- Alors là ! Même dans ma vie antérieur je suis sûr d'avoir connu plus romantique ! S'exclama le blond.

- C'est pas là que je voulais t'emmener crétin ! Dis Sasuke en entrant dans le cimetière qui se trouvait à côté du magasin. Naruto n'en revenait pas.

- Le type il dit qu'il veut me conquérir et il m'emmène dans un cimetière ! J'ai une gueule à aimer ça ? Vraiment ?!

- Naruto, il faut passé par le cimetière, mais c'est pas ici qu'on s'arrête !

- Oh. »

En effet ils continuèrent, jusqu'à pénétrer dans des bois et une foret humide.

« - J'ai le droit de dire que je le sens pas du tout ce coup là ? Ça va finir comme la barque ! Appréhenda le blond.

- Mais non, avec moi il peut rien t'arriver naru. Je te protégerais.

- Mh. »

Un peu plus rassurer ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois sauvages et ils marchèrent très longtemps jusqu'à se retrouver devant une immense falaise ou une vue imprenable sur le couché de soleil éclatait les yeux des jeunes hommes.

« - WHOUA ! C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Naruto

- Content que ça te plaise, c'est assez « romantique » là ?

- Oui. Dis Sasuke ? Demanda Naruto en s'essayant sur le rebord.

- Quoi ? Fit Sasuke en faisant de même.

- Tu m'as dis ce que tu aimais chez moi, alors je me disais que je pourrais peut-être faire pareil.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

- Oui mais c'est moi qui veut…commence pas !

- Ça va…je t'écoute.

- Alors heu pour commencer… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer car une voix les coupa :

« - LES JEUNES ?! »

Sasuke se releva d'un bond , comme un voleur prit sur le fait et Naruto manqua de tomber dans le vide.

« - Que ?! C'est quoi ? Demanda le blond.

- C'est Jiraya !! S'exclama celui-ci en imitant une dépraver quémandant de l'argent sur l'autoroute en échange de services.

- Mais …vous foutez quoi ici ?! S'exclama Naruto

- Je vous ait suivit.

- … ET ?

- Ah oui, je suis venu vous remettre ça, s'exclama le vieux en leur donnant à chacun une feuille très semblable à l'autre liste avec un sourire pas du tout sincère. Naruto crut qu'il allait s'évanuir et Sasuke se rassit par terre.

- Pourquoi vous êtes surprit ? Demanda Jiraya.

- Attendez ! C'était nullement expliquer qu'il y aurait d'autres objectifs ! S'énerva Naruto.

- Si c'était marquer, c'était de l'encre spécial qu'il faut recouvrir de citron pour voir l'écriture mais c'était là !

- TRAITRES ! Et l'autre là ! « Je te protégerais » fit Naruto en imitant Sasuke quelque minutes plus tôt. TU M'AS RIEN PROETEGER DU TOUT ! JE SUIS EN DANGER LA !!

- C'est quoi tes objectifs ? Demanda Sasuke. »

Naruto lu la feuille à voix haute :

« - Faire un streap tease à Uchiwa Sasuke, se déguiser en fille et arpenter le lycée, improviser une chanson d'amour sur l'estrade et …..NON….NON NON NON ! C'est de l'acharnement ! JAMAIS !

- Tu n'as pas le choix ou tu doubles hi hi hi ! S'exclama Jiraya.

- Mais vous êtes horrible !

- Je le sais, mais vous ne remplissez déjà pas les autres objectifs alors pour vous punir j'en ai mit d'autre encore en plus. Mais différent pour chaque élèves.

- Et toi Sasuke c'est quoi ?

- …Je…je veux pas te dire, balbutia le brun.

- Éclairez moi, c'est auquel que j'ai donner l'objectif « faire perdre sa virginité à l'autre ? » Demanda Jiraya. »

Naruto regarda sa liste…ça n'y était pas, et il regarda Sasuke qui le regarda avec compassion. NON ! C'était lui !

« - Jiraya, et comment vous saurez ce qui est arriver ?! Vous n'allez pas mater tout de même ?! Demanda Naruto

- Je le saurais parce que ça se sent ! Quand un enfant devient un homme…ça se ressent.

- Argh !

- Naruto vient vite ! S'exclama Sasuke en prenant le blond par le bras et en l'entraînant dans la forêt.

Ils s'arrêtèrent uniquement une fois dans le cimetière.

« - J'en ai marre ! S'exclama Naruto. Je m'en fou je double ! Je veux pas me balader en fille !

- Mais moi je veux bien mon streap tease…

- OH ! Et…et…et…

- Et ?

- Tu vas me prendre ma virginité ?

Devant la mine de vierge effarouchée de Naruto, Sasuke tomba des nues.

- Au fait les jeunes ! Demain c'est le concert de Lee ! Tu pourrais te déguiser en fille à ce moment Uzumaki hein ? S'exclama Jiraya en les rejoignant.

- JAMAIS !

Mais, ne jamais dire jamais.

Le lendemain au milieu de cette foule, tenant sa liste froisser dans sa main nouée d'un ruban, Naruto arpentait le devant de la scène en se mordant les lèvres, avec pour accoutrement un ensemble bleu clair et blanc de gotique lolita. Qu'Est-ce qu'il avait fait changer d'avis ? Gaara n'avait pas envie de redoublé du tout, et Sakura l'avait menacée de mort.

Alors rouge de honte, et battant sur le sol les morceaux de sa dignité briser il attendait impatient que Lee commence son satané concert de façon à ce qu'il puisse discrètement aller se changer, Jiraya l'ayant vu comme ça il remplissait l'objectif.

« - Ce vieux…il avait tout prévu…heureusement que Tsunade n'est pas là » pleurnichait le blond.

Sasuke lui, était plutôt charmé de cette vision, assis tranquillement à une des tables qui avaient été mise là pour l'occasion, il sirotait un verre de cocktail en matant son blond.

Naruto après avoir fait les cents pas décida que ce serait pas mal de remplir un peu la suite de la liste tant qu'il pouvait et étant au summum du ridicule il se dit que ça ne pouvait être pire. Il prit un cocktail pour se donner du courage et monta sur l'estrade avec pour but d'improviser une chanson d'amour sous les yeux fous des autres élèves.

« - Je vais improviser un truc…destiné à …Uchiwa Sasuke, commença-t-il sans conviction. »

« SA-SUKE ! S'exclama-t-il, l'agressivité de la prononciation du mot fit se reculer l'Uchiwa de sur sa chaise.

- Tu es vraiment con parfois ! T'es lourd et pervers aussi dés fois !

Mais t'es tellement gentil avec moi, que quand tu me prends par la main j'ai l'impression d'être le roi !

Je m'interroge, tout le temps, sur mes sentiments, par rapport à toi. Et quand je vois que tu parles à un autre, j'ai juste envie de lui envoyer dans sa tronche une gaufre ! C'est pour la rime.

Alors je serais tiens, comme tu te donnes à moi, à force d'observer ton visage il fait presque partie de moi, alors si je me donnes à toi ! Ne me déçois pas ! Alors si jamais tu me trompes ! Malgré que l'auditoire ne comprendra pas ! Je tue !! Oh !! Je te tue ! Wo Wo ! Sasuke Je te tue ! Voilà c'est finit, Lee va arriver. »

Sur les rires assez expressif de l'auditoire en question et la consternation de certaines, Naruto descendit de l'estrade et rejoignis Sasuke.

--

Naruto : …j'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que …je pense de ça là.

Auteuse : Tant mieux, toute façon tu l'as bien vu, tu n'es pas très douée pour les poèmes.

Sasuke : ….Je vais vraiment lui faire perdre sa virginité ?

Auteuse : Tu veux que je demande à Jiraya de t'aider ?

Sasuke : OO….Non, je vais me débrouillé.

Naruto : C'est marrant j'ai toujours pas mon mot à dire.

Chapitre 7 à venir, je ne suis pas folle mes amis……


	7. Pour un livre

-1Titre : SARUTOBI GAME'S

Résumer : Sasuke, étudiant populaire se voit confier une liste sur laquelle le nom des participants d'un jeu bizarre inventé par le directeur de leur école Sarutobi et leur secrétaire Jiraya est inscrit. C'est un jeu pour soi-disant redonné l'envie aux élèves de venir au lycée , pour créer un peu d'animation, cependant, les choses à accomplir sont quelque peu farfelus.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et c'est pas demain la veille que je les aurais, de toute façon j'en veux pas, ben non attendez il a mit tout son cœur à les faire, je vais pas lâchement lui prendre comme une voleu…d'accord je m'emporte.

Genre : UA School fic

Mot de l'auteuse : Pardon si des fautes traînent par ci par là, et heu…si si je vous assure que j'ai une vie à côté, je ne fais pas que écrire. (dors plus)

Rating : …Je sais pas si il y aura un lemon, je sais à peine la suite mais je mets...M ! Comme ça quoi que j'écrive après, je serais sûre XD...(Je pourrais inclure violence, dégénérescence, sex et croque mitaine si je veux...oh, je m'emporte encore...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru…mais des petits clins d'œil à pleins d'autres !!

--

A tous ceux qui m'ont encourager, merci encore, j'ai débourré donc c'est plus sérieux XD (enfin dans ma bouche à moi quoi XD) La suite :

--

Naruto s'avança à grande vitesse parmi les gens, évitant les bousculades et les questions avec agilité.

Les talons, il s'y était habituer, il s'était entraîner avec Sakura, qui n'avait pas manquer de se moquer de lui à la première occasion et particulièrement à chaque fois qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.

Les froufrous, dentelles et autres bout de tissu pendant continuait cependant de lui chatouiller les jambes avec mesquinerie.

Il arriva enfin à la table de Sasuke quand un jeune homme lui adressa la parole :

« - Bonjour Naruto, je suis Sai, je voulais savoir, tu m'accorderais une danse tout à l'heure ? Demanda le jeune garçon au teint clair.

- Heu..heu…, Naruto un peu dépassé par les évènements regarda Sasuke comme pour avoir son avis.

- Si t'as envie vas y, déclara Sasuke.

- Pourquoi tu crois que j'en aurais envie ?! Enfin bon, Sai, d'accord, finit par dire le blond.

- Merci, déclara celui-ci avant de s'en aller. »

Naruto s'assit ensuite en face de Sasuke et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« - Parti comme je suis parti je vais finir par faire ton streap tease aussi…c'est cette foutu robe que je vais enlever ! Marmonna-t-il en buvant à la paille du cocktail de Sasuke.

- Tu devrais pas boire…

- Quoi c'est alcoolisé ?

- C'est fait par les profs…alors j'imagine que si Jiraya est dans le coup y'a peut être même de la drogue… »

Naruto manqua de s'étouffé.

« - Kof Kof…et toi tu le bois tranquillement ?! S'exclama le blond.

- Ben c'était sur ma liste.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais à tout les coups c'est un truc qui augmente le désir sexuel ou un truc du genre… »

Naruto s'éloigna de la table et partie en direction de Gaara.

« - Gaara sauve moi !

- Désoler je peux rien faire.

- …T'as eut une autre liste toi ?

- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore, je dois toujours vous faire casser je te rappelle, c'est suffisant.

- T'en a pas eut une autre ?!

- Mais non…Pourquoi tu voudrais que j'en ai une autre ?

- …Gaara, tu ne t'ai pas demander une seconde pourquoi je suis vêtu en gothique lolita ?!

- C'était pas pour Sasuke ?

- OH ! Et puis quoi encore ?! ….un streap tease oui….mais c'est tout ! S'exclama le jeune blond en allant voir le directeur Sarutobi qui était tranquillement assis sur une chaise en train de boire le même breuvage que Sasuke. Naruto regarda la chose avec un dégoût assez prononcer puis il interpella son directeur :

« - Heu..monsieur…

- Oui ?

- Au sujet…de votre jeu là..

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Sasuke Uchiwa et moi on est …les seuls à avoir eut une deuxième liste ?

- Parce que vous ne voulez pas remplir votre objectif …

- …Il est remplacer par cette liste là ?

- Non, l'autre vous devez toujours la faire…

- Vous demandez à Sasuke de…me…enfin vous voyiez et ensuite vous voulez qu'on casse ?

- …Oui. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Naruto ne se sentit plus. Il prit le verre de son directeur et lui balança le liquide orangé à la figure, répandant le silence dans le hall.

« - Excusez moi mais…là, c'était trop tentant ! » S'exclama le blond en tournant les talons et allant prendre l'air, il croisa Lee qui allait entrer.

« - Oh Naruto ! J'ai pas eut ton avis sur les chansons …

- C'EST TRES BIEN ! Coupa celui-ci, plaquant presque Lee au mur avec sa voix. »

Il continua sa route tête baissé et se colla contre un muret loin du bâtiment dans lequel commençait à démarrer la musique. Il se laissa tomber et mit sa tête dans ses genoux… « mal au crâne »…ronchonnait il. Quand il entendit des pas dans l'herbe s'approcher de lui.

« - J'espère que tu vas pas te faire virer pour la petite scène, déclara Sasuke.

- Il ne mérite que ça !

- Oui mais n'oublie pas que c'est des sadiques.

- Ils me vireront pas…Iruka va me couvrir…

- Si tu le dis, répondit le brun en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto.

- Je croyais que ça finirait à ce moment là Sasuke…combien d'écritures bizarre ils ont encore planquer hein ? J'ai pas envie…je peux plus faire le quatrième truc qu'il y a sur ma liste…

- Oh, c'est vrai qu'au moment de le lire tu as crier « non » très fort…c'est quoi ?

- …J'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Il nous écoute je suis sûr, d'une façon ou d'une autre…

- …Tu parles de Jiraya ?

- Oui.

- Ben ne me le dis pas alors…mais…si tu ne peux pas le faire on va tous doubler. »

Une brise plus puissante que les autres balaya les cheveux des deux protagonistes quand soudain la voix de Lee résonna à leurs oreilles. C'était quelque chose de très peu mélodieux, presque un son à la limite du supportable, prêt à briser les fenêtres à la première note aigu, et Naruto se félicita d'être sorti. Il allait échouer à ce jeu il le savait, mais en regardant Sasuke, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il ne pouvait pas et c'était tout. Plus après la scène du hall, plus après ce qu'il lui avait dit dans son salon, plus après qu'il est voulu lui dire lui-même ce qu'il éprouvait…Il aimait Sasuke comme on aime son amant à présent. Et d'un geste lent il lui mit les deux mains sur les oreilles, couvrant ainsi le chant volcanique du fauve de Konoha , puis il le regarda dans les yeux. Avec le regard déterminé de celui qui à accepter. Il avança lentement son visage près de celui de Sasuke, sous les yeux qui s'agrandissait de celui-ci, puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans un geste doux, avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Une minute, ou deux, peut être trois, ou une heure. Ils ne savaient pas. Mais Sasuke bascula Naruto dans l'herbe, jusqu'à être sur lui, passant sa main sur ses hanches et son ventre, procurant à Naruto des frissons à travers les vêtements.

Au manque d'air ils se séparèrent puis se dévorèrent des yeux. Puis soudain Sasuke eut un petit rictus et Naruto fit la mou.

« - Tu me tue si je te trompe c'est ça ? Sourit le brun en collant son nez à celui de Naruto

- Parfaitement, j'ai même déjà la technique !

- Ah ah…je te tromperais pas alors. »

Naruto pour répondre à cela, formant de sa bouche les mots « Je t'aime » sans les prononcés. Sasuke lui répondit fièrement la même chose.

« - Tu vois, que je t'ai conquis…chuchota Sasuke.

- Ça fait gonzesse…

- T'es habillé en gonzesse la, t'as rien à me dire.

- C'est pas faux, tu marques un point…Sasuke, c'est quoi ta liste ?

- Des choses que je ne ferais pas maintenant…je veux qu'on prenne notre temps…

- Tu veux toujours le streap ou tu veux prendre ton temps pour ça aussi ?

- Ah ah…ça c'est comme tu veux. »

Ils restèrent comme ça, pendant tout le concert, et Lee cassait les oreilles.

« Pas de bol… on les aurait presque tous eût.. Ces foutu trucs. »

Après la fin du concert, quand les élèves sortirent, la tête en feu, et certain avec un sifflement dans l'oreille, Sasuke et Naruto allèrent voir Sakura, pour lui expliquer que ce ne serait pas possible, qu'ils étaient désoler mais qu'ils allaient doublé leur année. Elle avait reversée la table, et était retenue par Lee qui hurlait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'au moin ils s'étaient bien amusé. Gaara lui, soupirait. Et Sasuke n'en avait plus rien à faire de doubler, si il pouvait rester avec Naruto.

« - Les jeunes ! S'exclama Jiraya. C'est pas marrant là, abandonnez pas comme ça ! »

- A qui la faute si on en est là ? Demanda Naruto en arrachant ses rubans.

- Naruto ! Tu ne m'as pas accorder de danse ! S'exclama Sai, sortie de nulle part.

- Toi, tu t'éloignes ! Répondit le blond, T'as du boire trop de ce cocktail !

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il a mon cocktail, demanda Jiraya .

- C'est le drogué en fait c'est pas la boisson !

- Bref…vous êtes conscient que vous allez redoublé ? C'est long une année !

- C'est votre faute !

- Allons j'ai pas demander grand-chose…c'est pour mon livre ! S'exclama le vieux.

- Pour votre livre ? Demanda Gaara.

- J'écrivais un livre, et le directeur s'ennuyait…alors on a monter ça …pour s'occuper et pour avoir la suite du livre…

- Il est interdit au moin de combien votre livre pour comporté des scènes X ? Demanda Naruto

- …Bon peut-etre que c'était beaucoup demander…mais c'est le thème du livre ! Et j'ai déjà trouver le nom ! Icha Icha ! Déclara Jiraya.

- Icha…

- Icha…? Répétèrent Naruto suivit de Sakura.

- Oui, une best seller ça sera…

- …C'est pour ça que le professeur Kakashi nous encourageait à donner le meilleur de nous même le pervers ! S'exclama la rosée.

- mh..oui, répondit Jiraya, c'est un grand fan de mes écris et..

- J'y crois pas…Tout ça pour…ça ?! Renchérie Naruto.

- Et bien … oui, mais vous devriez être content tout les deux…ça vous à permit d'être ensemble…mais…vous pourriez pas continuer ? C'est que j'ai pas la fin du coup.

- Met la où je pense la fin ! S'exclama Naruto avant d'être retenu par Gaara et Sasuke. Je vais te mettre en pièces !! Lâchez moi !! Je vais lui arrachez sa tête !! …j'ai mal à la tête… »

Après un soupire de tout le monde, et après quelques jours, Gaara, non satisfait du sort qui leur était réserver dénonça l'injustice de leur situation au ministre de l'éducation en lui écrivant une lettre bien salé avec les signatures de tout le monde et de certains professeurs dont Iruka, pour qu'on les laisse passé leur examen normalement et qu'ils n'aient plus à remplir ces foutu objectifs.

« - Soyez reconnaissant j'aurais pu prévenir la police » Avait dit le roux.

Un mois plus tard, le secrétaire Jiraya fût licencier, mais dans tout ça il y avait une bonne nouvelle, son livre s'était bien vendu, malgré la non fin. Et Naruto avait doublé quand même…n'ayant plus assez de temps pour travailler…Sasuke lui avait échouer exprès pour rester avec son blond, et Lee, Sakura et Gaara avait réussit.

Mais rien n'avait plus d'importance pour les deux jeunes hommes qui marchaient main dans la main sur la route du lycée pour une deuxième année de terminal, trottinant presque et marchant sur leur bonheur. Sasuke en embrassant Naruto dans le cou lui avait demander :

« - Alors, tu peux me le dire maintenant nan ? C'était quoi le quatrième objectif que tu ne voulais pas faire ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas ! S'exclama Naruto avant de se faire courser par un Sasuke insistant. »

Naruto sortie ce petit papier de sa poche, le petit papier qui était sa seconde liste et, le lâcha.

Emporté par le vent la petite chose fin se déposer sur une flaque d'eau.

On pouvait lire au quatrième tiret des objectifs : « Casser avec Sasuke sans lui donner d'explications. »

FIN

--

Naruto : Oh c'est mignon.

Sasuke : Oh c'est débile !

Naruto : t'avais pas dit 10 chapitres ?

Auteuse : Oui mais, pour une première fic ça va…et puis c'est bien comme ça non ?

Sasuke : …Tu comptes en faire d'autre des comme ça ?

Auteuse : Heu des comme ça…je sais pas…je vais faire dans le scénar rechercher la prochaine fois la c'était un gros délire.

Sasuke : Ben ça promet.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont encourager et tout ceux qui m'ont lu tout simplement c'était marrant à écrire, et j'espère que c'est le début d'une longue histoire !! Merci…..Reviews ? X3


End file.
